


Reversed Time

by fat_fish_in_space, LuciaWilt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dehumanization, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, Force Choking, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Serious Injuries, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Teeth, Whipping, luke gets fucked four ways to sunday, more to come - Freeform, this is going to get crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and General Hux are looking for an ancient Sith artifact. Hux finds it, but things don't go as planned.</p><p> </p><p>______</p><p>We always have Luke going forwards in time. We thought, "Why don't we send Hux and Kylo back in time to fulfill our fantasies?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“And why exactly do I have to be here again?” Hux questioned, his voice agitated. Here he was, stomping through the swamps of some filthy little planet; following after Kylo…that damn brat. He had dragged him to his personal shuttle, shoving a bag and rifle into Hux’s hands. Without further explanation, and before Hux could get off the shuttle; Kylo took off through the stars. The entire trip to the planet was full of Hux griping and grumbling to Kylo. The red headed general was understandably angry that he had been kidnapped and brought to a humid planet. He hated the humidity. Growing up on Arkanis, he experienced humidity, sure. But it had been cold. It was never sunny. Plus it was always raining. This wet napkin of a planet made it hard for him to breath. Before he had even made it ten steps off Kylo’s shuttle, he had thrown his jacket back inside. He made Kylo wait as he rolled his pant legs up and take off his button down. That was how he found himself slugging after Kylo, tank top soaked with sweat and rifle up and ready to fire. Hux was bewildered how Kylo still had all of his layers on. He had to be dying of heat. It just made Hux scoff, the two continuing through the muck, that Kylo probably had those layers on for the look. He rolled his eyes. Hux wasn’t going to be the one to safe his ass when he collapsed face first into the mud.

“Because the artifact I am looking for is too big to be carried by one person.”

“Why don’t you use your magic powers to float it back to your ship?”

“It is an ancient Sith artifact. It has fail safes against that.”

“They why did you not just get some Stormtroopers to do this?” Hux nearly screamed. He hated the stickiness. It was so...invasive.

“Because you are the only person I actually trust on that ship. The rest of the men are idiots.” In a backhanded kind of way, Hux realized Kylo had just complimented him. It was so like Kylo, to not be able to compliment someone straight out. It bothered Hux slightly. He liked to be commended for things he did correctly; not torn down as well in the process. Either way, their conversation was cut off. The two of them walked through another patch of vines to come up to a large building. It startled Hux. The thing came out of nowhere, seemingly growing out of the trees and water around it. Hux followed closely behind Kylo as the other man stomped into the temple. It was deathly quiet within the musty building, the sounds of the swamp around them not even reaching inside. But it was slightly cooler; which Hux thanked the stars for. 

Room after room, Kylo and Hux searched for this artifact. Kylo had explained, as they headed further into the temple, that it was a box about three feet long. It was black, so black that nearly pulled light into it. There, when you got close to it, was a low humming frequency. That was all he said before they started out. 

At this point, Hux was getting frustrated. He had slung his rifle over his shoulder and wondered away from Kylo who was pilfering through a pile of old documents as though the damn box would be there. 

_At least he took his damn mask off._ The red head hummed, entering one of the last rooms in the hallway. It was lighter in there the then the rest. A large window leading to the watery world outside let a dull grey light into the room. Slowly, Hux’s green eyes scanned the contents. At first, nothing really popped out to him. It all just seemed like dusty old shit. But suddenly, his eyes zoomed into the corner. Sitting there, like nothing had ever changed, was the box. The air was sucked dry at the realization. When Kylo had been explaining it, he had not thought much of it. He just kind of threw it into the back of his mind; not entirely expecting they would actually find it. But as though he as under a spell, his legs worked on their own. Somewhere, he heard himself call out to Kylo. It was distant and fuzzy. This strange box, looking more and more like a coffin with each step he took, was taking over him. 

“Hux no!” Kylo’s voice was suddenly close and frighteningly clear. Green eyes widened at the sight of a hand upon the box. Whose? Oh that was his hand. And it was disappearing, sliding into the blackness. He was aware of an ungloved hand grabbing onto his ankle. When he glanced back, he saw Kylo’s angry face, just as the rest of the grey lit room slipped into darkness.

~’~

When the two awoke, they found themselves on top of one another. Hux groaned at the solid, cold, metal ground that dug into his back. The oaf on top of him groaned, pressing his stupid face into Hux’s stomach. It caused the red head to push his hand upon the others face in frustration.

“Get off me.” He said, finally freeing himself from the extra weight. Slowly, he stood. His legs shook a big, but he was finally able to steady himself. Beside him, Kylo finally pushed himself up from the ground. His mask was gone, wherever he had put it in the temple. 

Speaking of that….

Hux looked about the room they found themselves in. It was obviously not the crumbling temple they had been searching. This place, wherever they were, looked more like a room on the Finalizer. His head spun while thinking about what could have happened. That is, until Kylo’s fist grabbed the front of his shirt.

“You fool! Why did you touch it? Did I tell you to do that?” He screamed into Hux’s face. The red head simply frowned. 

“I’m not going to take the blame for this you towering fool,” He growled while yanking Kylo’s hands off of him. “I touched it because….” The rest of his sentence trailed off. He really had no idea why he touched it. It quickly became a mystery. All he could really remember was the box pulling him in.

“It’s because you must be one with the Force to truly understand it.” Kylo cut Hux’s thoughts off. Apparently he had been rooting around in Hux’s head again. He hated when Kylo did that. But if he was going to inform Hux on what had happened, then he was more than happy to let his head be fondled some. “Someone that is talented with the ways of the Force must come in contact with it before it can be touched by others.”

Hux frowned. “What is it for? How about we start with that.” Getting pulled into some box vortex was not on the top of his list. However, the explanation he was waiting for never came. Four Stormtroopers came running through the door at the front of the room. Their blasters were pointed at the pair.

“Halt!” The one in the front shouted. It just caused Hux to blink, Kylo doing the same thing. Halt? Halt what? They were just standing there. And how dare one of his troopers say that to him? He wanted to reprimand the man, ask for his number so he could be sent to reconditioning, but when he stared longer at the troopers, something popped out at him. Their uniforms were different. Barely perceptible changes, but changes none the less. 

“Do you useless robots know who you are talking to?” Kylo’s angry question came from beside Hux. The red head was unable to stop the activation of the man’s lightsaber. However, he was able to stop Kylo from running at the troopers. He quickly grabbed the others upper arm. That be-freckled face turned around so fast, Hux thought Kylo just gave himself whiplash. 

He squinted. “Idiot. Look closer. You of all people should be able to tell the difference. Or maybe you are as dumb as you look.” His words caused Kylo to turn back around. Lightsaber still crackling, the troopers edged their way forwards, binders at the ready. They had been alerted to intruders in meeting room C-2188. They had not been expecting a man wielding a lightsaber. The captain at the front knew what he had to do. So once he had the binders on both of the tall males, he started their group to the throne room. 

~’~

Darth Vader had become an eerily patient man. He could wait years for things that he wanted to obtain. After having so many changes done to his body, he did not have to worry so much about injury or time effecting him. He could wait, heal himself, or get it fixed; then be back out before much time had elapsed. 

But one thing he could not wait much longer for was his son. He had just received information from spies that the Empire had placed on thousands of planets that one ‘Luke Skywalker’ was alive and well. Yet they could not report what planet that was; or even the section of galaxy. Vader killed the man that told him. He held that man’s neck until his face grew purple and the last breath of life left his lungs.

Darth Vader had a son. He had family. He thought that he would never have someone to hold, to have near him ever again. He thought that he would be alone for the rest of his life; destined to rule the galaxy with an iron fist.

Yet all of that was happily shattered. Luke Skywalker. He kept Vader’s original last name. A spike of possessive happiness, which Vader had not experienced in years, passed through him.

“My disciple. You are happy. Is it about your son?” The Emperor’s voice floated down from the chair. Vader knelt before him; Grand Moff Tarkin stood at perfect parade at the foot of the elegant steps. The man, as irritating as he could be occasionally, was a genius. Vader had the utmost respect for the greying man. He could easily rule, perhaps even better than Palpatine, over the entire galaxy. The way he did it made Vader believe he would gladly follow the Grand Moff into battle. He knew that they would win with the brilliant tactician on their side. 

“Yes Master. I believe that he must be powerful. I can feel it. But it is with the light. If I get to him soon, he will be swayed to the darkness where he belongs.” Vader nearly sang. It was such a strange feeling; being so happy. His Master hummed from up above him. 

“I can see your thought process. But you must be carefu-“ Palpatine stopped mid-sentence, causing Vader’s helmet to raise; checking on his master. The old man’s face was glued to the door. Vader turned right when the blast doors slid to the side. A group of troopers were leading in two men and that was when Vader realized why his Master had stopped speaking. The man completely in black. He was surging with power; uncontrollable, wild like the lava of Mustafar. Vader watched as the black clad male fell to his knees. The red head beside him jumped and stared down at his counterpart.

“Kylo Ren, get up you oaf!” 

Vader, with the advancements of his helmets auditory system, could catch hints of an ancient Sith prayer. Slowly, he walked away from the Emperor and down the steps. Both he and the Grand Moff walked over to the trembling male on the floor.

~’~

Hux blew air up his face. His bangs that had fallen from their gelled back position flew for a moment before flopping back down. How he ever put up with Ren, he had no idea. Giving up on the black haired male, he turned back and nearly fell like Kylo just had. He wanted to start praying, even though he was not a religious man. For a few moments he thought that they had died from that box. 

Standing before them was none other the Lord Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin, the mastermind that had run the Death Star. The Grand Moff Tarkin, images of him were scattered throughout the Academy. He had been in history books, videos, photographs. Hux always admired him. He was Hux’s inspiration for the Starkiller after all. But just like how the Stormtroopers uniforms caught Hux’s attention, the very existence of the two men before him did it once again. They were dead. Long, long dead. For them to be standing before him, something was majorly wrong. “Ren.” He whispered hotly, jabbing Ren’s side with the toe of his boot. The male did not move though. He continued his silly little chants while Hux looked back up. Tarkin was looking at him. Holy stars above Tarkin was looking at him.

Vader, however, stopped everything. He raised his hand above Kylo scrunched up form. For a few moments, nothing happened. Everyone in the large room stayed quiet. But suddenly, Kylo head was pulled back; his body forced into a kneeling position. Hux saw it in his stupid eyes that he was tearing up. Just because Vader was there. Kylo really had to be as stupid as he looked. He did not realize what situation they were in. It was very possible, as of what Hux could see, that they had been ripped through time and space. That was the problem with travel, or space in general. You never knew what you would get into.

“Boy.” Hux had never heard Vader’s voice before; but he shivered at how deep it was. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kylo’s eyes close in reverence. His mouth parted and a puff of air blew out. “Who are you?”

“Kylo Ren. The Master of the Knights of Ren.” Kylo nearly whimpered, causing Hux to role his eyes. He heard a chuckle from Tarkin at that.

“Who is this with you?”

This time, Hux answered. He instinctually snapped to parade. “General Hux of the First Order. Co-Commander of the Resurgent Class Star Destroyer The Finalizer.”

“There is no such ship in our fleet.” Tarkin answered, his shocking eyes narrowing in Hux’s direction. It left Hux flabbergasted for once in his life.

“I…We.”

“They are not from this time.” Vader, Tarkin, and Hux all turned towards the Emperor’s voice. Slowly, the decrepit old man made his way over. The troopers had already vanished when Vader had released his hold on Kylo and the black haired male slowly stood from the ground. Palpatine walked passed his disciple and the Grand Moff to stop in front of the new pair. A confusing energy from Vader clouded the room. “Do not worry my disciple. These two are on our side. I felt it. I felt the power flowing through him,” Palpatine extended a bony finger in Kylo’s direction. He could nearly hear it creak as the nail brushed his chest. “You are strong child. Your power is over flowing from you, pouring from every part of your body. I can feel it.” Faster than Hux was expecting, he turned his head towards him. “And you. I see you. You are a part of the Hux family line. Strong, brilliant. Your father is an important asset to the Empire. No, you two, these children are on our sides.” Palpatine’s small body got closer to Kylo. The black haired male had read all about the Emperor. This man was strong. His distinctive blue Force lightening was right underneath those hideously pale fingertips. Whatever had happened to Hux and Kylo, it was obviously a boon for the aspiring member of the Sith. These men. These had been the most powerful men in the galaxy. And Vader. Kylo’s knees got weak. “You…Kylo Ren.” The Emperor hummed, a little too close for Kylo. He wanted to step back, but there was a hold over his body. So this was how strong the man had been.

Without another word, he headed back towards the steps. Vader and the Grand Moff followed, leaving Hux and Kylo stunned in place.

“Now continue about your son. What do you plan to do?” That caught Hux and Kylo’s attention. Vader’s son? Luke? They still had not located him at this point in time? They did not have enough information? Or could Luke still possibly be on Tatooine? Had he not joined the Rebels yet? Without his body obeying, Kylo strode over to the bottom of the steps.

“I know where Luke Skywalker is.” Vader turned towards Kylo. That oppressive energy that he had dreamed about pressed down upon him. He had to hold a moan of pleasure in.

“You better speak up boy.”

“Tatooine.”

~’~

Hux had been left back on the Death Star with Tarkin. Vader kept Kylo close to his side, seemingly not wanting the younger male to run off with important information. He had never thought of trying that cursed planet. Why would his son, his own flesh and blood, be on that planet? His thoughts traveled to Obi-Wan as they glided through space. Had his old master taken his son? It had to be that. He was always a villainous snake. He took everything from Vader. But all of that was about to change. He was going to have his son once again. He was going to be able to hold him in his arms, physically touch him have him. Beside Vader, Kylo could feel the possession. It was potent, making him think of his Uncle. If he was right in his timeline, Luke would only be about 19. He was barely even a man. And it would be before his Jedi training. Perhaps with the right push, Luke could be brought to the dark side, like Kylo had yearned so long for. It was one of his greatest wishes to have his Uncle by his side in the darkness. 

A jolt of the ship with a sudden burst of light outside the trasnperisteel indicated they had landed on the desert planet. He let Vader get up first, not trusting his own legs. It was such an incredible experience. Here Darth Vader was, in all his glory. 

“Boy. Guide me to my son.”

The two of them, plus a batch of Stormtroopers, headed out into the heat of the Tatooinian suns.

~’~

As Luke worked on repairing the R2 unit before him, he hummed gently into the quiet garage. Their purchase of the two droids was going to boost the output greatly on the farm. With it usually just being Luke and Owen working, they had been having troubles lately. But with these two, he could maybe even go to the Academy the next season. It was all so exciting. It was so exciting that he barely heard the clattering in the kitchen. Luke stopped working, listening intently to see if anything else occurred. When he heard nothing, he started up again.

But not a few moments later, he heard noises again. This time, it was slightly louder. It sounded as though plates broke. Deciding to help Aunt Beru, Luke placed the tools down onto the floor. With a pat to R2’s head, he headed out the door and over to the kitchen. It was kind of odd. He thought that Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen would not be back until later. They said they were going out to get some supplies and stuff for dinner. Perhaps they got back early. The sun did cause Beru to get nauseous occasionally.

Finally, he made it to the kitchen door. He already had a small smile on his face. It was always nice to see what Beru was cooking after she and Owen went into town. “Is everything ok in here? I heard somethi-“

Luke froze at the image before him. Beru and Owen were nowhere to be seen. Instead, to giant figures stood in the middle of his childhood kitchen. One had a container of blue milk in his hand, inspecting it rather intently. The other had his back to him, looking at the destroyed table and chairs on the ground. A little squeak that Luke let out alerted them to his presence. The one that had been holding the milk was far thinner, albeit shorter than the other. He was draped in different fabrics, all black. A mask sat on his face. Near the top, where Luke suspected his eyes were, had chrome lines crossing over width wise. 

The other turned about and he knew right then and there who was standing before him. 

Lord Darth Vader. 

Ruler of the galaxy, right behind the Emperor. 

He was a symbol of power, of terror.

And he was standing in Luke’s kitchen. 

There was a beat of silence that passed between the three. He stood there, his big eyes flicking back and forth between each figure. Then something hit him like a wild Bantha. Sure Lord Darth Vader was a man of power, of prowess. But he was the face of the Empire. He was with the Empire. He was with the Empire and he was standing in the kitchen. With Beru and Owen both mysteriously absent. And the kitchen was destroyed.

Utter fear shot through Luke’s body. It was so potent and raw. He had never experienced such a sensation in his entire life. It was like he was entirely different person for a moment. Perhaps he was. The energy that was surrounding his body did not feel like his own. What were they doing here? What had they done to his Aunt and Uncle? What were they going to do to him? He started to back up with his hand on the doorframe. Before he knew it, he was sprinting out of the house. Behind him, he only caught the sound of more crashing before he was out of earshot. All that was passing through his head was to get to old Ben’s. He would know what to do. He would be able to help! Passing through the garage where the two droids sat in a hurry, C3PO’s loud yelling and R2’s flurried beeps passed through Luke before he busted out into the Tatooine desert. His body was on autopilot. He ran and ran and ran. Luke’s eyes, as he was sprinting in the direction of Ben’s hut, caught sight of a large black spacecraft a little ways off. Those two had to have come in that. So he decided to stay away. His body carried him to Ben’s in a hazy fog. Luckily, the old man was home since he answered after the third loud bang of Luke’s fist. 

“Ben!” Luke yelled, tumbling into the man’s home. The white haired male guided the babbling Luke over to a seat. Even though he was no longer running, Luke just could not get his breath back. “There were two men. They…they were in my house. I..I!” Ben patted Luke’s back as the teen attempted with great difficulty to retell what had happened. That was the good thing about Ben that Luke always liked. The old man was patient. He did not make fun of him like some of his so called “friends” did. “And then…And then I ran here. I am sorry. I did not know what else to do. I thought you would be able to help me. And now you are in trouble as well!” Luke stood suddenly, his hands fisting his golden hair. He just realized that he lead Darth Vader straight to Ben. The old guy was so secretive all the time. He always was wanting to be left alone. He had to be running from something! And here Luke was, acting selfishly; bringing trouble right to Ben’s doorstep if they followed him. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. “Oh no! I’m so sorry!” He cried while falling back down to the chair. His hand covered his eyes as he sobbed; a wretchedly sad noise that pulled at Ben’s heart. The boy, so young and so lost. 

It only intensified when the sound of a craft landing outside broke the quiet. Luke cried out, clinging to Ben. He pleaded for him to not go, to lock the door and let Luke go in his place. He felt as though he would never see Ben again. It was like he had gained some strange mind reading powers in the past couple of hours. Was this what Ben was running from? Was the old man far more important than he let on? But he simply shook his head. He walked away and grabbed a silver cylinder to bring back to the blond. 

“Take this Luke.” Ben said, placing the thing in his hand. He held the empty end away from the two and pressed a button. Luke’s eyes widened when a blue tube of light expanded from it. It hummed with life, with power. “This is a lightsaber. A refined weapon, from a better time. Never lose this. Keep it with you for the rest of your life, no matter what happens.” This time, he helped Luke to stand. Even with the crying teen in his arms, Ben walked out of the house with his head held high. For far too long had he been avoiding this problem. It was here now. He had to face his past demons, lay them to rest; or lay himself to rest. They exited the hut. Luke had a white knuckled grip on the weapon. It tightened to the point of pain when he saw the two black caped figures standing near them. The power. It was just like it had been back in the kitchen. Fear upon fear upon fear. Luke’s knees shook as Ben walked out in front of him. He stopped halfway to the daunting duo. “How you have changed.” Ben started. Even though Luke was terrified, knees nearly about to give way from the fright, he listened intently. For all the time he had known old Ben, he barely knew anything about the man. This, this was the information he had always yearned for. And now he was about to die. Luke could feel it; which only caused him to cry harder. He sobbed and rubbed away at the tears with the palm of his free hand. He felt guilty. He was sending someone to his death.

“Obi-Wan, you have become old and frail. What a pitiful life you have lead since you left me.” Luke’s tear clouded eyes looked up at Vader. He was a bulk of a man, all dressed in black. He looked as though he weighed up to 250 pounds. Luke thought the strange creature could probably pick him up and throw him like a small toy with ease. It only further scared him.

“Things far worse have happened to you Vader.” The silver lined masked man tried to jump forwards at Ben, no, Obi-Wan’s words; but Vader placed a hand upon his chest. Luke wondered who he was. Vader’s son perhaps? “We must lay these ghost to rest Vader.” Obi-Wan’s smooth voice echoed against the rocky terrain. Luke felt a relaxing energy flow from the white haired male who was blocking him. It as delightful, relaxing. He wanted to run up and jump in front of Obi-Wan. And before he knew what was happening, his legs propelled him forwards. Just like Obi-Wan had done, he ignited the lightsaber. The blue blade spun as though it were alive and trying to claw at the two black cloaked figures. But they did not move. The one with the chrome lining on his mask simply tilted his head in what seemed to be wonderment at the shaking teen before him. Luke’s watery eyes squinted, his full lips turned into a frown. He tried to make himself seem bigger than he actually was. He tried to make himself seem more trained than he actually was. He just tried to make himself seem more courageous. But the shaking in his knees got the best of him. Luke collapsed onto the ground; the blue energy from the lightsaber shocking and spitting sparks as it interacted with the dirt. He sobbed and sobbed, whimpering that he wanted it all to go away, for it to all stop. He still had no idea where his aunt and uncle were. Judging by the kitchen, he had a horrible feeling that they were dead. Darth Vader was a terror of a man, why would he not kill two small farmers on a planet like Tatooine?

“You know how this is going to end Obi-Wan. Let us finish this.” Darth Vader said. The oppressing, terrifying sensation that had swallowed Luke was keeping him kneeling on the ground; his ass sitting back on his heels. Obi-Wan slowly moved around Luke, coming face to face with Vader. The feeling, the sensation hung heavy in the air. Obi-Wan was going to die and it was all Luke’s fault. He pleaded, screamed for Obi-Wan to run; all while he felt the chromed out mask staring at him. But Obi-Wan was stubborn. He wanted to face the monsters he had hid from for so long. 

The release of his life when the screaming red lightsaber landed on his form was perfect. He only regretted leaving Luke behind with those two monsters. He knew Vader would not hold back since he did not know Luke’s true identity. The thinner male that had been standing next to Vader; he was a wild card. Luke was left with the two of them, his eyes widening as he held the empty cloth in his hands. Obi-Wan…He had just disappeared. His body. Luke scrambled, a loud whine coming from his voice. 

“Ben…” He cried while holding the brown cloak up to his face. His friend. His friend was gone. He had gotten him killed. Luke blamed himself as the chrome mask knelt before him. Slowly, he lifted his tearful eyes. They locked onto where he thought the others own eyes were. But nothing stared back at him. Blackness. Blackness like the clothing they wore. Blackness like the deafening terrifying energy that sat upon Luke’s shoulders. It was alien, this feeling. It was like everything around him was alive, and they were as afraid as he was. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to be free of this sensation. He wanted to be gone!

“Sleep.” The man’s voice was thick and rumbling as he waved a gloved hand in front of Luke’s face. 

Blackness like everything around him faded into the corners of Luke’s vision. As quick as it started, it was over; leaving Luke unconscious and lying face down in the sand, tears wetting the ground beneath him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECxishoqXJ8&index=5&list=RDQE9mcdeQ8lg hooray for a chapter song!

With little effort, Kylo was able to move Luke so he rested on his back. A little bit of the sand had stuck on his reddened cheeks from the tears. He wanted to wipe it off, to pick Luke up so they could get off the planet, but Vader suddenly held him in place. It was just like what happened in the throne room. His powers were beyond anything Kylo had ever imagined. And for Vader to hold him in such a way, it made Kylo imagine all other sorts of things that could occur.

“Boy, you have better answer truthfully to the questions that I am about to ask you. Take that mask off first.” Kylo let out a deep breath. Before they had left the base, he was able to obtain another mask similar to the one that had been left in the temple. Wearing it made him feel that much closer to Vader. He did not want to take it off, but he also did not want to disappoint his mighty grandfather. So with a concealed sigh, he unlatched it and stood; turning about face. Vader was a few inches taller than him which was saying quite a bit. Kylo had always been tall, lanky. But Vader was huge. Not only was he tall, but he was bulky as well. Kylo though about Vader being able to hold him down at his size. “Who are you? Your power with the Force is greater than anyone’s should be in the galaxy. All the Jedi had been wiped out long ago.”

For some reason, Kylo had never thought about this situation. He did not think Vader would be curious enough to question him about his identity. It was a blow against his grandfather’s intelligence which made Kylo frown. “My name is Kylo Ren.”

“I know your name you fool. Tell me who you are.” Kylo fidgeted at Vader’s words. Who he is. He barely knew who he was. But Vader would find out sooner or later, somehow. He preferred that he was the one to tell the grand Sith Lord his identity.

“I am your grandson.” He said, staring down at the sand beneath his feet. He wanted to turn, to pick Luke up. His Uncle was young, so incredibly young in this time period. He was fresh faced and beautiful. Kylo had always been attracted to Luke. The kindness, the beauty, the light. It had pulled him in, created a greater conflict than there already was within himself. 

He saw Vader twitch towards Luke’s prone body, as though to question whether it was his father lying on the ground unmoving. But Kylo simply shook his head. “No. I am your….I am your daughters son.”

“Daughter? I have another child?” Kylo heard the hints of happiness in his voice. Leia, at this time in history, was the same age as Luke. She would be working with the Resistance, finding the Death Star plans to blow the base up. It was a dark point in the Empire’s history; but they would rise up again.

“Yes.”

Vader held up his hand right towards Kylo’s neck. Many a times had Kylo mimicked that exact movement. He felt the squeeze of invisible fingers upon the column of his neck. “Name.”

“Leia Organa.” And just like that, the sensation was gone. Kylo sucked in a deep breath while glancing up at Vader. The only bad thing was he could not read him. He had already tried to go into the older man’s mind, but failed. Vader was far stronger than Kylo ever imagined, considering Kylo was known to be one of the best mind readers in history. However, Kylo could see a hint of something when Vader turned and walked over to his still son. Kylo watched those big hands slip underneath Luke’s small body. As though his uncle weighed nothing, which he very likely weighed very little, Vader lifted him into his arms. The looked like black shackles, black bands that caught Luke within the Empire’s hold. Kylo wanted it to be him. He wanted to be the one holding, carrying his uncle. All he could do was follow after Vader, leaving the pile of brown robes in the desert sun.

They made their way back to the shuttle. The unit that they brought was still standing at a stern parade rest. Blasters at the ready, the troopers all saluted the two tall men as they passed. Not a single sound, aside from the wind, whispered throughout the group. Vader quickly made his way up the ramp and towards the back end of the ship. It was a quiet room that was detached from the rest of the men. Only he, Kylo, and Luke were allowed inside. Vader sat down upon a long bench. Kylo took the one across from his grandfather right as the ship started to move. Kylo realized then how nice the ship actually was. All sound from the Stormtroopers was blanked out. That, or they were far better trained than he first realized.

“My son.” He heard Vader whisper, deep and rumbling. Kylo looked down at the motionless blond in the man’s lap. Luke slept rather soundly. His brow was not even furrowed as Vader moved him around in his lap. The older male finally seemed to be happy with where he was since he placed a large hand upon Luke’s cheek. Kylo watched, fascinated, as Vader gently brushed off the dirt that had accumulated there. “Sweet.” Kylo barely caught the word. And this was a side of Vader he had never heard of. It was loving, caring. If Kylo could have seen Vader’s face, he was sure that his eyes would have been caressing Luke just as much as his hand was. 

That is, until Luke started to shift. It surprised Kylo. Most people did not wake up so soon after he knocked them out. It held people down for hours usually. It seemed as though his uncle was far stronger than he thought.

“Ugh…” Luke groaned, bring up a hand to rub at his sore eyes. He blinked away the sleep, trying to focus the image above him. Vader’s hand cupping his cheek seemed to expedite the process. Almost immediately, Luke’s eyes widened. He did not move, just simply dropped his head to the side. He was looking at Kylo, but not really looking AT him. It was more like he was looking through him. “So it was not a dream.” Kylo could hear the catch in his throat. Those big blue eyes started to water with tears. “Ben really is dead.” Vader quietly grabbed Luke’s chin. Kylo was expecting strength, anger; but got love and gentle handling. He brought Luke’s face back up so he could stare at Vader’s mask.

“It was true my son-“

“Son! There it is again!” Luke yelled, those tears finally breaking the barrier and sliding down his cheek. He tried to sit up; but was unable to, dropping his head back down onto Vader’s lap. “You keep saying son. I’m…I am so confused.”

“You are my child. Luke Skywalker, I am your father.” 

It was all an interesting interaction and Kylo was happy that he could bear witness to it all. The emotions that flickered across Luke’s face were an oddity. He found Luke had not made those faces when he was older. Kylo liked this Luke better. He was more volatile, more alive. His interest peaked when Luke’s crying picked up once again. He brought up one of his arms and threw it over his eyes in attempt to hide his emotions. Kylo hated that.

“I…I have a father?” He sobbed in question. “You are my father?” Almost on instinct, Vader gather Luke up and sat him up. Luke wrapped his arms around Vader’s neck as he sat in his father’s lap. Knees on either side of Vader’s hips, Luke sobbed into his father’s shoulders. Kylo could hear quiet mutters of ‘daddy’ and ‘father’ from Luke’s sobs. 

“You are safe. You will never be alone again Luke. I have you child.” Vader muttered. His hands reached up Luke’s back, rubbing circles into the white tunic. Kylo saw an erotic image. Luke’s small body being cradled against Darth Vader’s. Luke, all in white; those large hands grabbing different parts of Luke’s body as he soothed his crying son. Kylo’s eyes zeroed in when Vader gripped right underneath Luke’s ass, pulling the young boy closer to his chest.

“I love you!” His son cried out, clinging closer and closer to the older man’s body. He had been so deprived of love. For so long he had wanted a father, someone to hold him; to love him. Now he had it. He had it in his arms; that love he had yearned for. Not only that, but his father was the most powerful man in the entire galaxy. He was Lord Darth Vader. He was a Sith Lord, the rumored dark equivalent of the Jedi within the Force. For once, in a long time, Luke was happy. He pressed his body further into his fathers, finally smiling from the warmth. He had a family. He was home.

“Boy!” Vader shouted. Both Luke and Kylo tensed, feeling the anger spread throughout the room. Luke started to do the first thing that he thought was right and get off of Vader’s lap. He thought the man was talking to him after all. But those big arms were like bars around him. They tightened at the first sign of movement. Kylo, however, shot to an alert stance. His grandfather was speaking to him. “Go do something worthwhile and tell the pilot to hurry. We need to be back to the base sooner rather than later.” Luke had rested his head against Vader’s shoulder soon enough just to catch the back end of Kylo’s cloak fluttering out the door. It left the two of them in a soothing silence, appreciating the others presence. 

“Who is he?” Luke whispered, knowing that his father would hear it. The older man moved his hand, resting one of them on the middle of Luke’s back and the other stayed under Luke’s leg. Luke had been wondering who the other man was.

“He is my grandson.”

…

…

…

What? Luke blinked and looked back up at his father. Grandson? He had a sibling? Who had children? Vader saw the confused Luke pass over his sons face. It caused him to chuckle.

“You do have a sibling. A sister,” Luke smiled. “She does not know though. He, Kylo Ren, is from the future.” The words Vader spoke only caused Luke to become further confused. He blinked his big eyes up at his dad. That blank mask stared back down. “A story for another time,” Kylo returned, sitting back down on the bench across from them. Shyly, Luke pushed his face back into his father’s shoulder. In one day, he had gained a family he had never had, but always wanted. “We must return back to the base.”

~’~

The throne room was grand, grander than anything Luke had ever seen. Stars, he had never been off the planet before. The day had been exciting to say the least. 

Vader walked before Luke with Kylo behind the blond. Their little train made its way through the Death Star, passing different units as they walked. Luke could see the respect, not fear, of his father in the faces of the officers. The body language of the Stormtroopers screamed honor, awe, as they saluted Vader. It caused a feeling of pride within Luke. This was his father. This was someone related to him by blood. Perhaps one day he could be the same, be the same strong man; demanding respect as he walked the hallways of the Death Star. 

The three of them stood before the set of stairs that led up to the actual throne. Luke could see a hooded man sitting in the seat, but nothing else.

“I trust that everything went well while I was away.” Luke’s father questioned an older man. He was in a grey suit, some sort of upper officer. His piercing grey blue eyes stared into the blackness of Vader’s mask. Behind him, a red head stood at alert. He was in plain clothing, black but still sharply dressed. He was staring at Luke, intensely without blinking. He was green eyed and just as strange to Luke as the man speaking with his father. That red head then slowly walked over to Kylo. The two of them started to speak in hushed tones. So those two apparently knew each other. As Luke watched their interactions, he realized that the two of them must have come from the future together. “Luke.” Vader said, causing the blond to look away from the two young men. He glanced up at his father through those thick blond eyelashes. It caused a small noise to come from Vader’s respirator. The older man beside him simply smiled and hummed. “Follow me.” With that, Luke traced his father’s footsteps up to the throne. Each one Luke took felt harder and harder than the last. An oppressive air hung around the seated man. It caused Luke’s breathing to come out in quick, short gasps. 

Finally, the two of them stood before the throne. Luke could see the man sitting on the seat. It was not what he thought the Emperor would look like. He was hideously deformed, all the skin on his face sagging down. His sharp eyes were boring into Luke’s very soul. 

“I finally meet you face to face young Skywalker. Your father has been excitedly awaiting your arrival.” Out of the corner of Luke’s eye, he could see Vader suddenly kneel, his head bent down. Luke went to do the same thing, but the Emperor’s hand shot out. Luke froze. “You do not need to kneel before me young Skywalker.” Slowly, the old man got up. He was slightly hunched, about the same height as Luke after that. “My heir does not need to kneel.” Once again, Luke blanked out. His mind seemed to short circuit at that. He heard the three others at the bottom of the steps kneel, but was unable to turn around. The Emperor had some sort of hold over him. All he could do was stare into the other man’s eyes. “I feel it, the power flowing through you. Yet it is so light, nearly blinding. We must fix that. We will in do-time. You will become the perfect heir. And soon, you will command even your father,” He thrust his hand out towards Vader, his kneeling form eerily still. Luke almost wondered if the other was still alive. 

The Emperor saying that he would rule over his father…that sounded farfetched, a pipe dream. Him? Ruling over someone like Darth Vader? To Luke, that seemed odder than ruling over the entire galaxy. Yet the Emperor seemed rather confident that this would one day come to pass.

“Now I have an important mission for you.” Luke thought he was speaking to him, but Vader suddenly stood, towering over both Luke and the Emperor. 

“Master.”

~’~

Vader could feel it. He could feel the words that were about to come out of his masters mouth. And he hated it. There was a rather large part of him that wanted to strangle the old wretch; to quiet him for the rest of eternity. How could he? But the smaller, more in control part of him knew better. He stood, silent and ready to take orders.

“There is a mining colony, Apatros. It has an artifact on it that I wish for you to collect. That, and I want you to check on the supplies being brought to the surface. It would not do for one of the most important mining sites to be slacking.” He heard the smile in his master’s voice. 

Beside him, he saw Luke turn, wild eyed and scared. Of course he would be. Being plucked from the planet he grew up on, brought to some strange place not knowing anyone aside from his father. The boy ought to be scared. The fear only caused Palpatine to hum with laughter. But Vader could not do anything. He was not in control. So once again, he knelt before the Emperor. 

“As you see it, it will be done.”

“Fuck no, get off me!” The three at the top of the stairs turned, catching sight of Kylo with his fiery red lightsaber activated. Hux was trying to grab his arm, to get him under control; but he was not match for a skilled Force user. Kylo spun around and shot a hand out, wrapping the Emperors neck in a tight hold. It actually surprised the ancient man. He had not expected for the young boy to be that strong. But Vader was stronger at this point in time. He in turn did the same thing to Kylo, cutting the young man off from harming anyone.

A rumble, a warning. “Boy.” Luke physically shivered at the sound. Kylo, on the other hand, fell to his knees in shame. His anger had controlled him once again. He felt the pain, the anger coming from his grandfather. He felt the fear and terror streaming from Luke, so stunning and beautiful. It infuriated him that those two would be torn apart so soon. He wanted them together. He wanted to be with them. 

“Let him go.” Palaptine’s order was followed swiftly. Kylo let his head hit the ground, not wanting to look around the room and see the faces of its occupants. This boy is not fully trained. Vader. You will take him with you.” Silence, from Kylo. He wanted to curl up and die. How could he do something so foolish? He had read the scrolls. He had seen the history. To attack the Emperor? He was a thorough fool.

Luke, on the other hand, was frantic. He started to shake. His fear was taking a hold of him. He had just gotten his father back, why was the Emperor taking him away? What if he got lost in space? What if he died? What if what if what if what if?!

“My child.” His father’s voice broke him from his frantic thoughts. Luke spun around. His eyes wide. Vader stared down at him, his energy changing drastically. It was loving, soothing. He hated seeing his beautiful son like this. “I will be back soon.” He wanted to say something else, but his master stood before them once again. His deathly white pale hand reached out and grabbed Luke’s face. Luke felt it. It was possessive. And he hated it. He liked it when his father held him like this. His father’s hands held care, held love. Not the Emperor.

“You are so beautiful.” His bony fingers dug into Luke’s chin, causing the young man to wince. Vader tightened his hands into fist, Kylo nearly mirroring his movements. The Emperor dare touch Luke like that? “You take after both of your parents I see. You know, your father used to be quite handsome. I see it in you.” Luke shivered. The energy within the room shifted. Some was admiring, in awe of the manipulation and power that the Emperor exerted over the three men. The other energy was anger, fury incarnate. Back and forth, back and forth it went as the Emperor held Luke’s face. When Luke felt an old thumb pass over his bottom lip, Vader’s fury nearly made Luke collapse. He wanted out of the situation, he wanted to be free. 

Unknowingly, he was sending light waves of the Force through his body. It was pulsing, changing the Emperors mind to some other subject. Luke nearly cried when that hand slipped from his skin.

“Master,” Vader said, hiding the growling tone with quite some effort. “Who will look after my son in my absence?”

“Grand Moff of course.” Luke turned and saw the older male, his grey eyes staring into him. Vader felt slightly better about the situation. If he were to leave Luke with anyone, it would be Tarkin. So with a nod, a yearning look in Luke’s direction, and a flip of his cape; he glided down the steps towards Kylo. The black haired male stood and slunk after his grandfather, leaving Luke in the den with a pack of wolves. 

Once Vader and Kylo were out of the room, Tarkin started up the stairs; Hux was one step behind him the entire time. “Young Master Skywalker, it is such a pleasure to meet you finally.” Tarkin said, pushing his hand out. Slowly, Luke grabbed it; expecting the man to shake his hand. However, he quickly brought it up to his lips and kissed Luke’s soft knuckles; causing a severe blush to spread across his face. “You are in good hands. Hux.” Tarkin said, causing the red head to come to his side. “You know what to do.” After that, another occupant of the room disappeared. Those eyes. Luke could not describe them. Tarkin looked dangerous, like a wolf dressed in sheep’s skin.

“I wish to have your first night here pleasurable.” Tarkin started as he pulled on Luke’s hand. They descended the steps, leaving the Emperor in his throne. “I would like to have a meal with you, show you the prowess of the Empire; what you are soon to be in command of.” Luke followed after the strange man, unsure he would be able to do anything else. Tarkin was oddly handsome, in a frightening sort of way. He seemed nearly as powerful as his father. Luke allowed himself to be dragged along until they came to a room. Tarkin typed in a passcode and the blast doors rose. He led Luke in, causing the teenager to realize they were in the older male’s quarters. They had walked into some sort of sitting room, a small set up a few feet away next to a large transparisteel window. There were a couple of other doors spread across the walls, but Luke’s attention was on the table.

A spread fit for a king sat before him. Food he did not even know the name of, drinks, deserts; Luke’s mouth started to water. Tarkin knew it was. A farm boy? He would have never had such decadent foods. It was all a part of his plan. 

“Is…Is that for us?” Luke asked, pointing at the table. He glanced up at the smiling older male. 

Tarkin’s heart jumped. What an erotic creature, so innocent and pure. The blond did not realize he was in line for the throne. Tarkin answered by gliding over to the table and taking a seat. Luke followed after, still not quite sure what he should be doing. 

“I told you young Master. You are to witness the power and riches of the Empire. A meal is first. These ingredients have been collected from across the galaxy. Do not be shy.” Tarkin finished by pouring both of them a glass of Corellian wine. He watched as Luke first started to gather food from across the table. It was shy, timid. He was dancing around being himself. But as he drank the first sip of wine, pretenses fell off of him. He smiled at the taste while stabbing a piece of meat with his fork. Tarkin was in heaven, being able to watch those plush lips open. A small pink tongue glistened with saliva as he placed the piece of meat in his mouth. A moan, as though someone had just entered him, released from Luke. He squirmed in his seat with a smile on his face.

Tarkin played along, acting as though he was eating with the same enthusiasm as Luke. But being the Grand Moff, he ate like this every day. The appeal had worn off. But the appeal of watching Luke drink wine and eat had not. He watched as Luke picked up a piece of fruit. The juices were already dripping down Luke’s hands. When he bit into it, it fell down the young man’s chin and slipped onto the column of his neck. 

“Are you enjoying yourself my young Master?” Luke merely moaned in response. He drank another gulp of wine, emptying the glass. Immediately, Tarkin gave him a refill. 

This went on for quite some time until Luke finally tipped the wine glass a bit too far. It spilt over the rim and splashed down the front of his chest. The white tunic he had still been wearing was stained a deep red color.

“Oh no.” Luke giggled, his pupils blown. Tarkin could tell the younger man was thoroughly wasted. His eyes grew half lidded, that succulent mouth popped open. Tarkin observed, quietly at first, as Luke tried to get the wet tunic off. For a few moments he was unsuccessful, his hands not working with how drunk he was. He whimpered in anger. “Come on.” Tarkin heard him mutter underneath his breath. After a few more tries, Luke finally gave up with a frustrated sigh, resigned to sit in a puddle of wine. It was then that Tarkin decided to get up.

“Young Master, let me help you.” He said, his voice even, a smile growing. The young blond glanced up through his eyelashes; giving Tarkin an erotic image. Luke sat up and put his arms out for Tarkin to do with what he willed. 

“Thank you so much sir,” Tarkin’s pants tightened. “I just can’t get it.” 

Luke’s eyelashes fluttered when Tarkin’s cold hands slipped underneath his shirt. Slowly, to savor the moment, he pulled the stained white tunic off of Luke. What was left was a flushed chest, smooth and still slightly wet from the wine. Tarkin watched as Luke reacted like a modest child and bit his full bottom lip.

Without thinking, Tarkin grabbed Luke’s chin and tilted his blond head back. His lips swooped down and bit onto Luke’s jugular, sucking the skin in. Luke moaned wildly. The wine mixed his thoughts up, creating a grey blob where his common sense should have been. He threw his arms around Tarkin’s neck as the older man’s lips trailed around his shoulders.

“Ah…Tarkin.” Luke whimpered. This…He squirmed and moaned. The wine was so potent.

“So beautiful.” Tarkin groaned into Luke’s ear. There was no need to continue where they were so with a little bit of effort, Tarkin picked Luke up and walked him back to his bedroom. All the while, Luke was whimpering and moaning, only causing Tarkin to grow harder. When he finally hit the bed, Luke bouncing on his back for a moment, Tarkin released Luke’s skin. He stood over the blond who was panting and flushed. His arms were thrown over his head, a lot of the wine still dripping from his body. It was obscene, Tarkin thought, how erotic the boy acted. He knew that he would be working under the blond one day, and that there was also too much light inside his heart. Tarkin knew he had the power to darken, dampen that brightness. He could hold Luke and rip the innocence away.

Luke reached up, his hands wavering slightly. “More…” The word set something off in Tarkin. He dove back down, his hands slipping under Luke’s body. He ripped the white pants off the young man; pulling his boots off as well. Finally, Luke was sprawled out completely naked before Tarkin. He saw Luke’s nipples perk up at the chill of his room. Tarkin pressed his lips to Luke’s jaw and trailed open mouth kisses down until he made it to his nipple. Sucking into his mouth, Luke’s back arched off the bed, squealing in pleasure. His hands attempted to find any sort of purchase on Tarkin’s back. It was all building, everything was building, just like Tarkin planned it. 

Once he stimulated one enough, Tarkin moved to Luke’s other nipple. He bit and sucked in intervals. As he distracted the drunk teen with that, he slid a finger inside Luke. That caused his eyes to widen. Luke had been taken before. Tarkin was absolutely not the first person inside the blond. It was an interesting turn of events to say the least. It made him wonder who, and how Vader would react when he found out. Either way, he started to move his fingers. Luke’s hips instinctively followed suit, continuing on even when Tarkin added another finger, and then another. He stared down as Luke whined for more, more, and more. 

“So needy little one.” Again and again, Tarkin moved his fingers; opening Luke open even further. When sweat slicked the blonde’s skin, Tarkin decided it was enough. He needed the young man. He wanted to fuck into him, hard and fast. So that was what he did. He flipped the boy over and slipped in. Luke’s mouth opened up into an ‘O’ in pleasure. He could feel Tarkin inside of him, so deep inside of him. It was like the older male was carving out a place just for him inside Luke’s body. He reached, his hands grabbing at the sheets as Tarkin gripped Luke’s hips. Luke pert ass was turned up for Tarkin to squeeze as he started to move. At first, when he saw drool start to drip from Luke’s mouth, he went slowly. He pulled out, feeling as though Luke was trying to suck him back in. There were a couple of times where he actually slipped out of Luke’s ass completely, Luke whimpering in protest, before he would slip back in. 

Right when Luke started to let his guard down, Tarkin sped up. The sound of skin slapping against skin reverberated around the room. Tarkin fed off of Luke’s moans as his hand gripped handfuls of Luke’s ass. It was a sight to behold, Luke’s curved back; him getting fucked so hard that his head hung off the other side of the bed.

Luke had never felt like this before. The Corellian wine had transported him to some other place, where his senses were electrocuted. All he could do was close his eyes and moan as Tarkin continued to pound into him.

~’~

Hux never thought himself one to get lost. He commanded the Finalizer, he commanded Starkiller Base. Every area he worked in was huge, full of hallways that all looked the same. But this, this was something else entirely. 

For the fifth time, he hurriedly turned down a different hallway. 

He was lost. 

Brendol Hux was lost.

He was lost with a bottle of wine in his hand.

A bottle of wine that was to get to Grand Moff Tarkin.

Shit.

“Damnit!” Hux screamed as he continued down the hallway. He did not want to disappoint the Grand Moff. He did not want to disappoint him. Hux needed to get to the room. He nee-

There it was. 

Hux wanted to throw the damn bottle of wine at it. So he knocked on the door and waited for a response. When none came, he blinked and tried again. Silence. One last time he tried when the door suddenly shot open. He blinked, staring for a moment. The front room was empty. They had obviously been there eating. Hux walked up and noticed the dirty dishes. But they were gone. That is, until he heard noises coming from the side door. He slowly made his way over and walked in to something he really had not been expecting.

Tarkin had Luke’s naked hips in his hands. His thumbs were pressed into each back dimple as he worked his cock into Luke’s tight opening. Sweat dripped off of each other their bodies, drool falling from Luke’s chin. 

Hux never thought that Tarkin had been a sexual man. From what he had read and seen, the older gentleman had always been in control. But perhaps this was why. He had been overly sexual in his private life so he could have complete and utter control of his professional life.

Even though Hux stood in the doorway, Tarkin continued. He simply glanced up at the red head and smiled. Luke was out of it, the wine and sex fogging his mind. 

“General Hux, please come here.” The tone actually caused Hux to shudder. He had not felt that since his days in the Academy, when hormones had run wild. Slowly, cautiously, he stepped forwards. His eyes flickered down to the young Skywalker. He was stunning. In the future, they were hunting this exact person. Did he look like this still? How did he age? Was he perhaps still this….limber? Hux was enchanted by the sight of the blond. Really, quite an erotic image he made. “Please hand me the wine Genearl.” On auto pilot, he handed Tarkin the beverage. The Grand Moff was full of surprises for he was able to get the cork out without the help of a tool. Hux watched, fascinated and flushing, as Tarkin poured the wine onto Luke’s back. The blond squealed at the added sensation of the liquid. 

All of the noises caused Hux to groan. This boy. He was a sight to behold. 

Tarkin started to fuck Luke harder. The wine squealched when it slipped down Luke’s ass and into his hole. 

“He is ready.”

“What?” Hux glanced up from his own crotch. He was uncomfortably hard. The fucking was something he had never seen, but thoroughly enjoyed. Tarkin laughed while Luke moaned.

“Take his mouth. Show me what you learned in the Academy.” 

He was giving Hux permission…

A small smile spread across Hux’s face. This was an opportunity that he would perhaps not get again. So he moved around the bed towards Luke’s mouth. The blond looked up at him. His plump lips were glistening with spit. Those eyes…Hux saw the want to please him in those blue eyes. He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his aching cock. Luke nearly gasped with delight when Hux pressed it into his mouth. 

“Good Hux. Good.” Tarkin breathed out while fucking into Luke. The wine was making an obscene noise while they continued their little tryst. “He must be so good. His mouth was made for this was it not? You were made for this General. You are so good at this young man.” Hux’s balls tightened. The praise. That praise was getting to him. He fed off it. His mind switched off and he grabbed either side of Luke’s face. Tarkin, coming closer to his climax, watched as Hux just stared. The sight of the young general letting go and fucking wildly into the young Skywalker’s mouth put him over the edge. With a grunt, he released into Luke’s ass. Come and wine dripped out of Luke’s hole and down his legs as Hux continued to fuck into Luke’s mouth. He grunted. The noises all went straight to Luke’s own dick. He loved it. The sounds of people loving him. He yearend for it all of his life and all of the sudden he had an abundance. Love. He wanted to continue to have people love him. It was the best feeling in the galaxy.

“You are doing so well General. My good boys.” Right then and there, Hux grunted and came into Luke’s mouth. The blond came at the happiness of having pleased someone so thoroughly. Luke did not allow Hux to pull away until he had cleaned up the man’s dick; his mouth sucking wildly for a few more moments.

When it was all over, Tarkin moved Luke so he was lying completely in the bed. He and Hux walked out.

Hux’s mind was working a mile a minutes as to absorb all that had just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggs totally beat everyone to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo, in the co-pilots seat next to Vader, was silent the entire shuttle ride to the planet. His mouth seemed to have stopped functioning in the face of his greatest idol. Everything, aside from his ability to pilot a plane, had shut off. He worked quietly as the co-pilot to Vader, bringing them closer and closer to the planet. Snoke had said, as well as Luke in the future, that Kylo was one of the best mind readers to ever live. He had even been better than Vader. Yet when he tried to get through Vader’s walls, to see what was in the older males mind; he could not make out images as clearly as he usually could. It was all foggy, all hazy. It was like someone had smeared grease upon the lens of a holocamera. There were a few moments where Vader took control of the ship, considering they were nearly to the surface. It gave Kylo enough time to focus, to try harder and get through the barriers. 

At first, he thought that Snoke and Luke had been wrong; that Vader had been far more powerful than either of them had first realized. But finally, Kylo was able to get through the tiniest bit. Light. There was light. It was blinding. Yet Kylo was still not deep enough. He pushed further, he got in harder. It was like battling a raging waterfall, climbing up through the pounding currents. He would not stop though. He knew that it would have little to no effect on the Sith Lord. Vader was strong enough to take it. Kylo; he just wanted to see what it was. He wanted to see what that light was. Why did Darth Vader, the strongest Stih Lord to have ever traveled the star ways of the galaxy, have such a blinding amount of light within his heart? Kylo had to know. He must know. So he went back in again. The light, it did not hurt like Kylo thought it would. No. It was warm. It was so warm that he felt himself sweating as he continued. 

Finally, he was able to make out an image. It was a woman, about the same size as Kylo’s mother. She was a brunette in a silky gown, flowing and the color of a sunset. Whoever she was, she was stunning; truly a vision to behold. Her slim face turned around to look in the general direction of where Kylo’s point of view was. There was a moment where she simply stared before smiling and turning back towards her right. Kylo watched her walk all the way up to another figure. This time, he knew exactly who it was. Luke glanced up at the woman before jumping up with that brilliant smile of his. Those eyes, so blue and deep; they had to have come from his father, if this was actually Luke’s mother. Her eyes were a brown hazel tone. 

The two then turned once again to stare. They were beautiful. Kylo was of course, bias towards Luke. He had never seen an image of his grandmother before. But he could understand why she and Vader found each other. She seemed strong, willful, and stubborn; all good attributes when used correctly. Luke and the woman walked back towards the left. Around them, the scenery changed. It was a grassy field, full of wild flowers on a sunny day. It was slightly humid, but nothing Kylo could not handle. He had been born on Corellia after all. 

Whoever they walked up to next was shorter than Luke, but still taller than Kylo’s grandmother. It was a woman, well, a young woman. She had to be Luke’s age, just around 18 or 19. Yet that was all Kylo could tell. Her visage was so obscured that she could only be called a form, an idea. 

Is this….Is this his family? Kylo wondered. It had to be. This had to be what he thought of Leia. Well, all that he knew of Leia. Vader only knew she was Luke’s sister. And considering the stories of how Kylo’s grandmother died, Luke and Leia had to be twins.

But this was Vader’s thoughts, the inside of his mind. He imagined his family, he imagined the light. It was so warm, warm enough to the point it made Kylo jealous. A family. What was family? He had one, or at least Ben Solo did. But that boy was dead. The family he had was….. Was it Hux? Was it Phasma? Snoke? Luke? Who did he consider his family?

“Boy.” Vader’s deep voice shattered his thoughts. Kylo’s pupils shrunk as he came out of the vision. They had landed upon the rocky planet while Kylo had been zoned out. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Vader standing in the door way. His giant, daunting body was rigid, stick straight as he stood before Kylo. “It is time to go.” He said not waiting for Kylo to follow him before he turned and started towards the exit. But he stopped, causing the younger man to mirror his actions.

“And stay out of my head.”

~’~

Kylo was actually rather hesitant to go looking for another Sith artifact. Even though the last one he and Hux had gone searching for gave him the opportunity to meet his grandfather and a young version of his uncle, he did not feel like falling back in time once again. That damn box had ripped Hux and himself back in time so fast he was not able to save them. 

But he kept moving through the thick sand for his grandfather. Kylo would run to the ends of the galaxy for the man. A behemoth of power and destruction, Vader was everything that Kylo had ever wanted to be. A long time ago, when Kylo was still a child, Snoke used to tell him that he would end up like the Sith Lord. It was everything that he had ever wanted to hear. 

Yet when he started to train with his uncle, things started to change. Even though Luke had been hurt, he was still so light and warm. His radiance pulled Kylo in. The younger male was hooked be the light, by the Force that pulled and pulled at him. Before he knew what was happening, his feelings for the blond grew beyond what he could control. He knew that Luke had best been suited for the Sith. As a young man, Luke was still powerful, so damn powerful. His uncle was like a walking embodiment of the will of the Force. It was so beautiful.

“Over there boy.” Vader sounded odd. It was like he was trying to decipher something he did not quite understand. But Kylo followed where Vader was pointing. The two of them were in a dimly lit cave. Stalactite’s that grew everywhere in the cave had an eerie yellow glow. Kylo walked over to the wall and observed the writings. He had been classically taught, before he went to Luke. Gifted in most of the arts, he had surpassed everyone in his class at an incredibly early age. It gave him a mastery over many languages and scholastic ventures. He then took it upon himself later to study further, to gain more and more knowledge about the Force; both sides.

Kylo could hear Vader slowly approach from behind. Whatever he was doing, the young man let him do it. There was no way he was going to stop Vader.

“What do you know of my son?” Now that surprised Kylo. He did not think that this was the right place for the conversation over Luke, but answered the Sith Lord anyways.

“He is strong, even now. In the future, he will surpass even you.” Kylo did not mention the “true” timeline that his life grew from. He did not mention of the Empires fall, or how Vader was to die. “Yet he is incredibly lonely.” Kylo read the stone as he spoke to Vader. There was a tight knot in his chest as he thought of Luke. Luke was so hurt in the future. “He is a Jedi Master…He is entrenched in the light.” 

Silence. 

Vader was silent.

“I feel it.”

Kylo turned at the response. Feel what? 

“I feel the way you look at him. I feel the way that you yearn for him.” This caused Kylo to suck in a deep breath of air. Vader was telling the truth. Kylo was interested in Luke. He wished to hold Luke, to be with him in an intimate fashion. But this was not just his idol, this was Luke’s father. Of course the man would be weary of someone getting close to his son, especially after only seeing him after nearly two decades. “You wish to bed him, to have him in your arms.” Vader took another step closer. The water on the floor cavern splashed under the weight of Vader’s boots. Closer and closer, Kylo’s back hit the wall. His hands went down to the rock and pressed, pressed as though it would give way.

Vader was a frightening image this close. He was towering, even over someone as tall as Kylo. His black visage looked even darker in the light of the cave. His entire long body was pressed tightly against Kylo’s now.

“You will stay away from him.” A whisper. A warning. “You will not touch him.” But his words only caused Kylo to think about the blond. In the future, Kylo is attracted to Luke. Now, in the past, he was even more attractive. His young form was so nubile, so warm and erotic. “Boy!” Vader’s large hands reached for the clasps on either side of Kylo’s mask. He yanked it up, exposing his face to the dry air of the cave. His cheeks were flushed as sweat trickled down the side of his face. “Did you hear me boy? You stay away from him.” Vader’s hands gripped Kylo’s shoulders. Yet once again, nothing got through to Kylo. His mind, ever since he and Hux had gotten to the past, had seemed to stop working. Images of Luke gasping and whining beneath him shuttled back and forth in his head. He could feel Luke’s smooth body, he could press his mouth against Luke’s full lips.

A slap. 

A slap so hard that it nearly had Kylo dropping to the ground. He felt the sting of his cheek before he could feel the digging at his skull. Of course Vader could get into his mind. Darth Vader had powers beyond Kylo’s comprehension. To get into Kylo’s mind would be like getting into a babies mind.

"You disgust me! You sully the Skywalker name with you depraved ways!" Vader growled, his hands reaching up and squeezing Kylo’s neck. Those long gloved fingers tightened, cutting off the air flow. But Kylo almost didn't hear the words. Darth Vader was touching him. Physically. The older male was not using the powers of the Force on him. Kylo felt privileged that Vader opted to actually touch him to prove his point. He felt himself grow hard. Thank the stars his lose clothing hid the beginnings of his erection. "You will stay away from my son, do you understand, boy? I will not have you touch him with your dirty paws!" Vader continued as he shook Kylo by his neck. His Force presence pushed onto Kylo. He felt it enter him, his mind, his body. It rushed, claiming every part of the younger man. Kylo couldn't help himself. He moaned loudly, his face flushed and his erection growing to an uncomfortable state. His hips arched forward, looking for some kind of friction upon the older mans body. In his mind, images flashed forward. Of him on his knees before Vader, worshiping him like the brilliant man deserved. Of other, more pleasurable situations where Vader could choke him, use his body. But the moment those fantasizes appeared he felt the presence leave him, Vader's hold on him coming lose. He dropped ungracefully to the ground. "You..." started Vader, but he seemed to be speechless for once. The Sith Lord took a step back and looked down at his grandson. The boy…he was…

Vader was speechless. He had no idea what to think. This boy was depraved, dipped in the darkness so fully. Yet there was the tiniest sliver of light. And it was only when Luke was passing through the boy’s mind. Why? Why was that? Vader could only look down at the wheezing child. 

He was beautiful, the boy. He had a strange amalgamation of features that somehow fit together to work. In some parts, Vader could see himself; in others, he could see Padme. Yet there was more, more than just distinctly looked as though Kylo belonged to the Skywalker name. 

What had created this child? What had made him the way he was? This sexual deviant. Vader wanted to step away, to get back to the base and send the red headed General Hux and Kylo Ren back to where they came from. Yet he found himself stopping. He paused before pulling Kylo up from the ground. Big hazel eyes stared at him. 

“We will speak of this later. Now we finish our mission boy.”

~’~

Hux didn't know what to do with himself. At least he had the mind to put his cock back inside his pants and zip them up just like Tarkin did when they left the bedroom. Hux closed the door behind them, cutting Luke off from the rest of the world. Now he was left standing awkwardly with the Grand Moff who casually went over to the still laid out table and poured himself a glass of wine. As if he didn't just fuck Luke Skywalker himself and watched Hux to the same to the boy's mouth. Hux actually felt himself harden again at the thought. He understood now why everyone felt so drawn to Luke. He was... incredible. Luke was divine, like some ancient painting brought to life. Hux wanted to fuck his mouth again. No... He wanted to FUCK him. While Hux was trying to come down from the post orgasm high and sort out his thoughts, Tarkin was sipping on the wine, observing the oblivious General. He sized him up and down, liking what he saw. Hux wasn't his usual type, but he was handsome enough to make up for it. Tarkin has been wondering since he met the young man how he could manipulate him to do his bidding. And Hux himself provided the answer tonight. 

Praise.

This young General was starved for it.

Considering he obviously saw Tarkin as his idol, praise from him would be double in effect. Actually, he could use it to his advantage now. He had to admit, the sight of Hux pounding into Luke's mouth with no restrain like a wild animal has caused his erection to come back rather fast. And since the heir was out of it and Tarkin was too tired to actually go and masturbate, why not just use the man in front of him? With that thought in mind, he sat on one of the chair, putting the wine aside. "Hux, come here." he said, his eyes intense. Hux seemed to have snapped out a little of the daze he was in, because he immediately came over to Tarkin with haste. He stood in front of the Grand Moff, hovering, uncertain. "I have to say, I'm impressed. You were so good back there..." started Tarkin. He made sure his and Hux's gazes were locked, so the other could not see as Tarkin unzipped his pants and took out his hard cock, stroking it slowly into fullness. But Hux was too focused on the words to notice that. Tarkin was praising him again. Telling him he was good at something. Tarkin himself, oh stars. "Hux... Would you do something for me, my dear boy?" asked Tarkin with a smirk. Hux nodded with enthusiasm, still high on emotions from their earlier activities, not real as in control as usually. "I have to admit... Seeing how passionately you took the heir's mouth as your own... I got a little excited again... Will you help me with this?" Tarkin questioned, finally bringing attention to his cock. At first Hux did not know what to do. This was even more unexpected than when he saw the man fucking Luke. But then... It was Grand Moff Tarkin himself asking him that.

How could he say no? 

"Of course, Sir." said Hux, getting down to his knees. Tarkin smirked, his hand finding its way into Hux's red hair right away, petting it like he owned Hux.

"Thank you my dear boy. I'm sure you will do great. You are so talented after all..." Goaded Tarkin, knowing exactly which buttons to push. With renewed vigor at the praise, Hux start to kiss and suck the cock in front of him. He moaned around the organ when he thought about who his lips were touching. Tarkin just started to breath harder, his hand gripping Hux's hair tighter. The young man grew bolder, his movements more aggressive and sure the longer he took to pleasure the Grand Moff. "Good boy Hux, yes, you are doing really good." Groaned out Tarkin in pleasure. Hux stopped sucking, instead laying kisses on the cock and stroking it with his hand. "Such a good boy..." Tarkin continued. Hux whimpered in pleasure, rubbing his face against the dick in his hand. "Daddy..." he moaned out. He felt Tarkin's hand go slack in his hair and he froze for a moment. He realized what he just said and felt mortified. Surely the Grand Moff will kick him out now for his perversion? Kick him out for the way he just sullied the power of the Empire and the First Order. But instead, the hand in his hair went back to petting him. Tarkin smirked lecherously. Hux whimpered again. Never in his dreams would he have thought the Grand Moff would give him what he always wanted. He went back to sucking, wanting to please the man above, hear the praise in his voice again. He was feeding off it, years of his own father never acknowledging him shining through. "Such a good boy you are for Daddy." Continued Tarkin as Hux sped up. The Grand Moff could feel himself coming close. As did Hux who did not even realize how aroused he became at the Moff's words. Just as Tarkin was about to orgasm he said, "You make Daddy feel so good!" And then Hux felt his mouth fill with come. He swallowed it all and made sure to clean Tarkin's cock. Then Hux himself sat on his heels, taking out his own cock. A few movements and he was coming over himself, the pants of his pristine black uniform quickly becoming white. 

His pale face flushed to a deep red. He could not believe that he just did that. Part mortified, part incredibly turned on, he glanced up at the Grand Moff through his pale eyelashes. Striking, pale blue eyes stared down at him. Hux could not decipher what he was feeling, but he could tell the Grand Moff was not having negative emotions. He seemed to be…sated. 

“I….I-“

“Such a good boy for me. But now I need you to go and check on the heir.” 

Hux had never moved so fast in his life.

~’~

Slowly, Luke’s mind crawled out of the heady fog it found itself in. His eyes felt like they were glued shut, but he found himself waking up to a foreign room. It was warm, underneath silky sheets; probably the softest he had ever felt. They slipped and pooled on his naked skin like water.

Naked.

Naked skin.

Luke shot up with his hands clenched, the fabric in between his fingers. His heart started to race. He was naked and how did he get that way? What had ha-

Tarkin. The Grand Moff Tarkin.

Hux. That red head. If Luke recalled correctly, he was a general.

Luke had gotten so drunk.

…

…

…

He had never experienced such pleasure in his entire life. Sure, he and Biggs had sex a while ago, when Luke turned 16; but it had been nothing like what Tarkin and Hux had done to him.

“You are awake.” Luke jumped, not having even realized that Hux had been right beside him the entire time. The red head was sitting on the edge of the bed. His stark green eyes were observing everything about Luke. Slowly, like he did not want Luke to run off, Hux brought his hand up. He placed it gently onto Luke’s cheek and caressed the incredibly smooth skin he found there. 

In Hux’s mind, he placed Luke at around 18. He was young, far younger than the man he was hunting in his time.

“I’m sorry.” Hux blinked at Luke’s odd words. 

“Sorry for what?” His hands carded through Luke’s honey blond hair before making their way back to his cheek. Luke nuzzled into it subconsciously. Hux found it adorable.

“I don’t know what to say…after… you know….” Hux did not believe that Luke could actually be real. He was so innocent. It made him wonder about the planet of Tatooine. He had never been there before. But all he could do in that moment was smile. His hand slipped down to grab Luke’s chin in a light grasp. Without a second thought he leaned in and pressed his lips to Luke’s. The young man blushed furiously.

“Sometimes, one does not need words to convey their message.” He whispered against Luke’s hot mouth. 


	4. Chapter 4

Vader guided the ship back through the galaxy, heading home from the mission he and the boy beside him had just finished. Just like Palpatine had said, there was an artifact on the planet; the two of them were even able to smooth out relations on the planet. Having a large flow of minerals from that quadrant of the galaxy was imperative. The older male hated to admit it, but the boy was good. 

Vader had watched on with mild amusement as the black haired male beside him lifted his hand. The previously arguing mine wardens had suddenly become sullen and quiet. Their faces smoothed over and were nodding in an aggregable fashion. Before he knew it, they were headed out of the building and towards the shuttle. Kylo was severely talented with the Force, especially with the matters of the mind. Vader would later come to find Kylo had just been gifted at birth, growing into the talent even before he came to his first master. Unsure of how long he and the red headed general would be in their time, Vader almost wanted to extend his hand to stay longer just to give more strength to the empire. Of course, Vader would make damn sure that Kylo and Luke never crossed each other’s paths. That would just be foolish; like through a lamb to the wolves. He just got his son back, there was no way he was going to lose him again.

The two of them, with their unit in the back compartment, slowly landed into the docking bay. Vader was happy to be back. It was strange. He was never happy; about anything really. But he was happy to be back. He finally had something to live for, to breathe for. All he wanted in that moment was to be with his son, to see his son, to touch him, feel him; make sure that he was still there and it was not all just a dream. Vader knew, though, that he would have to go to Palpatine first. He needed to “check in”, so to speak. It was all formalities, but he needed the rules in his life so he followed them to a T. Not only that, but he understood why his master sent him on a mission right after getting his son back. Vader was like a starved wolf and Luke was the piece of meat. Vader, in all honesty, had no idea how to treat his beautiful son. He knew not to be rude, to be vicious or vile to the young one. But he was a passionate man. His emotions were often volatile and wild. Left alone with the blond, there was no telling what he would do.

Finally, he was landed the shuttle; the metal slightly creaking as it hit solid ground. He and Kylo were the first to exit the craft, the unit quickly following. A couple of them carried the large artifact that had been boxed away. “Take that to 74-B2AD1.” He shouted over his shoulder as he quickly exited to room. The boy was on his heals like a little puppy following its mother. He ignored the black haired male though. All Vader wanted to do was get to throne room then find his son. That was what was propelling him through the hallways.

Luke.

Luke.

Luke.

Luke.

“Master.” Vader said as he walked through the throne room doors. Palpatine was resting in the chair, his eyes zeroing in on the two that walked through the door. Both knelt before the emperor; awaiting further instructions. 

“Was the mission successful?” Palpatine questioned in his snake like voice.

“Yes Master.” Vader replied with his head bowed. He saw the boy beside him mirroring his body. Good. At least he was learning. The Emperor made a sound of approval for a few moments before settling into his usual quiet contemplation. It was the signal that Vader could stand; so he did, Kylo following suit. Not to offend the legendary man standing beside him, Kylo to a step back so Vader was placed slightly in front. The silence between the three that ensued was indicative to something that only the Emperor could pick up on. 

“Your son is headed here. He was informed that you would be arriving so I sent for him before you landed. Of course it took a while considering Tarkin was watching over him and you never know what that man flittered off to, in control over everything after all.” Kylo observed a visible difference in Vader’s posture and aura. He relaxed a great degree at the very mention of Luke coming to them. In Kylo’s timeline, Vader and Luke don’t interact with one another until Kylo’s father is captured on Bespin in Cloud City. It was there where the infamous incident occurred, Luke losing his hand and Solo getting frozen in carbonite. So whatever timeline he got sucked into, well, Vader was seeing Luke on relatively good terms. He was getting his son back. There was a jolt of jealousy that ran through Kylo. His relationship with his father had been rocky and tenuous at best. Vader’s body language said Luke was the only thing in the entire galaxy that he wanted to be with at the moment. It hurt Kylo. 

They stood like that for a few more moments before there was a slight commotion at the entrance. The three turned, catching a vision happily gliding through the doors. Kylo’s jaw dropped and Vader sucked in a deep breath. The older male was stunned.

Luke was in a gown of silky white fabric. It flowed around his body in rivulets of white stardust. There were straps that hooked over his shoulders, calling back to ancient times; before all the politics had altered the universe. It contrasted against his tan skin, creating a striking image. When those large blue eyes found his father’s form, he let out a shout of happiness. His bare feet ran forwards until his body slammed into his fathers.

“You are back!” Luke nearly sang into his father’s chest. Vader seemed truly stunned. He left, the two of them still on slightly rocky ground. And it was still true. Luke was not entirely sure how to be a son, how to have a father. What did two people with familial relations do? How did they act? Even though he just met his father recently, he loved him more than a star loved a moon, than a nebula loved a galaxy. Luke stared up at his father with eyes so full of adoration, Vader nearly shed a tear. Slowly, ever so slowly, his hands reached down and wrapped around Luke’s thin waist. The shocking white fabric looked odd; wrong against Vader’s black suit.

Kylo was tense to an uncomfortable degree beside them. Right when Luke came running in, looking like some sort of myth from the history books, Kylo was lost. He felt it all the way down to his very soul. Luke…He was in love with Luke. And surprisingly, Luke looked so happy. Kylo had not seen him look like that since he was a very young child. And even then, only occasionally; most of the time seeing this look in photos. 

But here he was, terrorizing Kylo’s peace of mind. Those big blue eyes gazed up at Vader. Kylo looked down to Luke’s waist where Vader’s hands nearly made a complete circle. Luke had obviously not been fed well on Tatooine. He was almost skin and bones. But something about it…Something about it got Kylo going. Just the fact that he could handle Luke so easily; that he could just grab Luke like some sort of doll. 

Kylo’s rampant thoughts were cut short when Hux and Tarkin walked through the door. They looked incredibly smug; liked they owned the place. The entire time, Vader had not looked away from his son. He simply held tightly to Luke’s waist, like if he let go, Luke would vanish. They stared at each other for a few more seconds as the two upper level officers walked up until Luke smiled and spoke to his father.

“Do you like it?” He said, stepping back. His hands grabbed the skirt of the dress and held it up. “I never really thought about something like this, but here I am.” He giggle and smiled. Luke spun a bit, showing off the back and how it hung over the tight muscles of his back. The four other men aside from Vader and Luke watched the father and son interaction. Vader, however, felt as though there was nothing else in the entire world. Everything aside from Luke faded out of existence. All he could feel, see, smell, hear; it was all Luke. Nothing else mattered aside from his son. These emotions. They were so strong. They all could feel them, even though Tarkin and Hux were not even force sensitive. 

Finally, Vader spoke up. His mind was in shambles, but he could find words to string together into a coherent thought. “Yes. It is…nice.” The unenthusiastic reply caused Luke’s smile to falter. He was not expecting his father to reply like that. He thought that he would be excited. Did he do something wrong? Did Luke make his father upset with him? 

“Thank you Grand Moff.” The Emperor spoke up, interrupting the father son moment. Everyone turned back towards the Emperor. 

The Grand Moff simply nodded, not kneeling. It caused a twitch of anger to shoot through Kylo. But he was able to control it, surprisingly enough. “The young lord was a pleasure.” A blush that Luke hid behind his hair spread across his face. “But I believe it is time for him and his father to have some time together.” Tarkin’s eyes then slipped towards Vader’s intimidating figure. He simply gave another nod to Vade before turning towards the exit. “Come along General.” Kylo watched Hux leave the room after Tarkin like some sort of trained dog. He scoffed, a vicious smile forming over his face. It would just be like Hux, to fall whimsy to someone he glorified. When he turned back around, he noticed that everyone had gone silent. Vader was staring at Luke as though his eyes were sealed to the boy. Luke was humming some old toon while spinning around in his dress. The Emperor, however, was looking at Kylo. His yellow toned eyes were observing, peeling back the layers that Kylo had so meticulously grown over the years. He had never felt so naked in front of someone. 

“Child of darkness.” The Emperor’s voice broke the silence as he stood, making his way over to Kylo. Out of the corner of his eye, Luke startled and moved away, his body hiding behind his fathers. Kylo could see his small hands grip Vader’s large arm in anticipation. “Will you please excuse us Vader?” The Emperor did not look away as he spoke. “I must speak with this child.” Kylo could not sense any mal intent. But when he was using his skills, he could see the Emperor’s eyes widen. The old stooge could feel Kylo rutting around in his head. 

“Of course.” Vader said with a bow. He then turned to his son who glanced up at him through those fine golden eyelashes. Luke did not even look real in that moment. He looked more like a spirit than anything else. “Luke.” As though on cue, the blond smiled and slipped his arm into his fathers. They glided out of the throne room together; black and white, good and evil. 

And Kylo was alone.

~`~

Vader was graveyard silent as he walked next to his son. He could not feel the heat of Luke’s body; no, not through his armor. But he could feel the weight, the sensation that someone was touching him, holding him. He glanced down every few steps to look at the blond. A large smile had grown on his face as they walked quietly down the hallways. Luke’s full lips were shaped into a large smile. He was grinning from ear to ear as his head tilted and rested on Vader’s bicep. 

In that moment, Vader was not on the Death Star. He was not even Darth Vader. He was Anakin Skywalker, a ghost long dead. He saw so much of Padme in the young man beside him; it hurt his chest. So many emotions that Vader did not understand swirled through his mind as he guided Luke back to the young man’s quarters. There was no need to scare the child with his meditation chamber. When they finally turned the corner to his room, Luke stepped in front of him.

“I am so not used to all of this technology.” He laughed as he placed his hand upon the scanner. “Tatooine was not really the advanced hub of the Outer rim. But Tarkin taught me all about this stuff.” He glided in, his bare feet pattering against the floor as he went. Vader first noticed the giant glass wall that stood on the opposite end of the room. It was just one room on the Death Star so it was barely noticeable. Many meeting rooms had a similar wall. But with Luke standing before it in the white gown, it looked far better. It was the first time Vader was thankful they had it installed for he was suddenly thrown back 30 years once again. Instead of the Death Star, it was Coruscant. Luke turned and there he was, once again, Anakin Skywalker; staring at the love of his life. That, in that moment, was what he realized. Luke was now the love, the passion of his life. The overwhelming emotions he was feeling for the smaller blond was love, lust, protectiveness, wanting. 

His mind shut off and his body took over, he walked over to Luke, crowding the blond against the window pane. Vader was furious for a moment that he could not kiss those lips. He wanted to feel the petal softness on his skin. Instead, he rested both is elbows on the transparisteel on either side of Luke’s head. It gave him the leverage to press on gloved thumb against Luke’s mouth instead. The blonde’s eyes widened at the action, not quite understanding what his father was doing.

“So beautiful.” Vader muttered. It came out slightly garbled from his respirator, but Luke could understand. It caused a deep red flush to spread over his cheeks and down his neck. Vader noticed that. When Luke blushed, he blushed over his entire body. It was like someone spilling a diluted red paint right under his tan skin. But Vader loved it. It was stunning, how the colors played off of each other. Once again, Luke’s blue eyes flickered up, glancing through the golden lashes. A part of Vader believed that was what they were actually made of. Luke looked as though he were spun from the metal. 

“Father.” Luke gasped, breathless. The heaviness of the air around them bore down on his shoulders. It was hot, so hot that he had to suck in another breath. His father’s hand on his face was warm. But it felt right, like it was supposed to be there. He wanted to be held like this forever, but he also wanted his father’s hands elsewhere on his body. The way that Tarkin and Hux handled him…they seemed so pleased. They were happy. And one thing Luke knew about love was that people were happy. Most of the time, when someone was loved or in love, they were happy. Tarkin and Hux were happy when they were physical with him; it could only mean that he had to be physical with his father. So he shivered and pressed his body against the black wall in front of him. Vader stiffened for a moment as one of Luke’s hand wrapped around Vader’s wrist and the other reached around his shoulders. The young blonde’s body was plastered against Vader’s as though it were the only place in the world he needed to be, wanted to be. More than ever, as Luke stared up at him with hooded eyes, Vader wanted to kiss him. But he had to settle and grab both of Luke’s hips in an iron like grasp. He pushed Luke up to the glass with a gentle shove. It gave Vader the leverage to grab the white fabric and slowly start to life it. 

Luke’s breath was coming out in small pants, the air hitting the shined surface of Vader’s mask. His lips were bitten and red, shiny with saliva that was pooling in his mouth. One of Vader’s hands gripped the back of Luke’s knee and lifted it up. Sense their height difference was so great, the other leg went with it as well. Vader had both of Luke’s legs wrapped around his waist in seconds. The dress slipped further up, showing the older male that Luke had nothing on underneath it. 

It switched something in him. Red covered his eyes, yet he was not angry. It was the lust, the passion that spiked inside of him to an uncontrollable degree. He could still hear Luke, could still see him; yet his body had truly taken over at that point. With one hand under Luke’s ass, squeezing and causing the young man to moan, and the other wrapped into Luke’s blond locks; Vader turned them and headed to the bed. He was growling like an animal, the heat of the situation taking over. He grunted when his knees hit the bed and Luke tumbled, sprawled out like some sort of pleasure creature. His gold hair spanned out around him in a halo as Vader towered above. Persephone and Hades, the two stared at each other in the lusting silence. Luke moaned without being touched. It was all just too much. The slightest of pressures was bearing down on his neck. It caused him to blink in wonder, but was stopped when Vader grabbed both of his ankles. He yanked and Luke went flying forwards, the dress falling and completely baring him to the room. Vader placed Luke’s ankles on his shoulder and looked down at Luke’s blushing hole. It twitched when he pressed a gloved finger to it; followed by a breathy moan. He needed some sort of lubrication so he leant forwards, bending Luke. Vader was surprised to find that he was so flexible. His other hand reached up and pressed into Luke’s mouth. The access saliva coated Vader’s fingers. For a few moments, Luke sucked on the leather; causing a squelching noise to vibrate through the silence. But Vader had enough of that. He pulled away from Luke’s mouth and went back to his hole. Unceremoniously, two of his large fingers slammed into Luke. It caused him to scream; going unnoticed by the entranced man above him. All Vader could do was continue the assault on Luke’s passage. He felt Luke clench around his fingers. 

He added another and then another. Luke flinched at having four fingers inside of him, but was able to adjust rather quickly. Without another word, Vader slipped his fingers from Luke’s ass. He growled and pressed his rather prominent weight atop Luke. The blond was unable to do anything but cling to his father when he felt Vader’s member pound into him. He screamed, the muscles in his body becoming whipcord tight. There was pleasure, yes, but also immeasurable pain. He wanted to scream again, but something slipped around his neck. His blue eyes looked up to find that his father’s hand was wrapped tightly around his neck. He felt Vader’s cock working him at the same time the Lord’s hand was gripping his neck tight enough to break it. Tears started flowing from his eyes. He was scared because he just wanted to make his father happy. He wanted to give his father pleasure so they could love each other. This…Luke did not know. He had no way of knowing. 

And at the first strangled sob, Vader’s hand slipped from Luke’s neck. His cock was pulled back from Luke’s body. Everything stopped. Something, something that was not him had come over his mind. Luke cried in front of him. Without another thought, Vader pulled Luke to his body. Like a young child, Luke clung to his father, reveling in his warmth as his confused mind tried to sort out the rest. He whimpered and cried. Vader wrapped his large arms around Luke. World crushing guilt washed over him. How could he have done that to Luke? How? 

“I am sorry. I am so sorry.” Vader heard Luke’s meek little voice say into the black fabric. Confusion pushed away the guilt. Sorry? Sorry for what? He pulled Luke back a little by his shoulders and looked at the saddened face. “I did not…I did not please you correctly.” Like glass shattering, Vader swiftly pulled Luke back to him. 

“You could never displease me my child.” He started. It seemed to release some of the tension that had wound its way into Luke’s body. “You are the light of my life.” He hummed. It seemed to be working. Luke’s tears were slowing down. One more. “My desert flower.” Vader said, tilting Luke’s face up with two fingers under his chin. A small smile cracked onto that beautiful mouth. His blue eyes slowed into a blink, all tired like a kitten. “But I must leave you for right now. I will come back.” There were two warring ideas in Luke’s eyes. He did not want his father to leave, wanted him to stay in Luke’s room. But he also wanted to have some alone time after what Vader did. So as Vader walked away, Luke slipped down and laid his head upon the pillows.

~’~

Vader walked into the office. It was large…quiet. Tarkin was sitting behind a large desk, typing away at something. The two of them were silent, neither really wanting to speak at the moment. Finally, Tarkin stopped and turned his head towards the towering shadow in the doorway.

“Your mind is racing Vader.” He was always surprised with the Grand Moff. Even though the older male says he has no talents with the Force, Vader highly doubts that claim. He always seems to read Vader like an open book. 

Either way, Vader walks forwards, his head held high. “What happened? Wait…” Vader stopped in front of the desk at Tarkin’s word. “This is about your son, is it not?” Vader hated speaking. He simply nodded his reply. Tarkin understood though. He hummed and turned the chair so he was facing parallel to the desk. His legs crossed as Vader walked around and stood. “You are unsure of the path you should take with your son.” Another nod, another hum. “I see. You need guidance. Well now is a good time. Kneel.” 

Folding his large body down, Vader started the session. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is a brat. What's new?


	5. Chapter 5

Vader started at Tarkin’s booted ankle. The helmet never moved, never was taken off for obvious reasons. All he could really do was nudge against the older male’s leg. But it got the point across. Vader’s large hands held Tarkin’s leg and worked up.

Press.

Press.

Press.

The dark metal pressed against Tarkin’s grey pant leg. All the while, Vader’s deft fingers pressed into the muscle. He could feel the tightness in Tarkin’s leg. It confused him, made him wonder why the other male was in that state. So when he passed the knee, he continued to massage the man’s calves. However, his helmet pushed into Tarkin’s crotch. If he still had his appearance from when he was younger, his plush lips would be working at Tarkin’s dick. Yet alas, they had to settle for the hard press of metal. Tarkin was not complaining. He got off on the power he held over the powerful Sith Lord. The strongest man in the galaxy, considering he was far more mobile than the Emperor, was right under his fingertips. The Grand Moff had control over a wild animal; held the leash tighter than anyone knew. There was a great power that pulsed as Vader sat between his legs. It caused Tarkin to smirk.

However, that smirk fell when Vader’s hand reached up to the front of Tarkin’s pants. Those glove covered fingers tried to grab ahold of the zipper. Tarkin ‘tsked’ and stood up with a jerk. This was to be a lesson. Vader could not have whatever he wanted during a lesson. “There will be no touching.” Tarkin jerked his head back and crossed his arms over his chest. He stepped away from the chair and gestured for Vader to take the seat. Once the black clad man did, Tarkin took another step back. “I will prepare myself. You will wait here and not touch yourself.” And with a turn of his heels, the older male strode away, leaving the wild animal to shuffle in his seat.

Vader felt as though he were about to explode. Right after doing that with Luke, he was pulsating with neurotic energy. He felt like tapping his fingers, tapping buttons, fighting someone, anything. Just anything to get the built up energy out of his body. It was beginning to make his head hurt. There was so much going on. What he did, it seemed as though he should not have just taken and taken and taken. His son. Luke was everything to him. He had nothing left and then all of a sudden, there was a reason to live. Luke was like the light at the end of the tunnel, some supernatural being. It was like his Padmé was blessing him with a gift from the other world. Luke was a gift to live once again. But Vader knew that he had been selfish. The way he had just snapped was completely wrong. The confusion was what lead him to Tarkin. The older male was strategic, smart. Sure, Vader was powerful, but he was not always level headed. Tarkin could think through things clearly with no problem whatsoever.

As he sat there, pulling his cock out of his pants, Tarkin emerged from the other room. Vader turned his head and caught sight of Tarkin slowly stroking his cock. The front of his pants was undone. When he stopped in front of Vader, the younger male tried to reach out and touch him, to feel the heat of Tarkin’s body; but a ‘tut’ from Tarkin caused Vader to stop.

“What did I say boy?” It was just like when they first started their relationship. Whenever they were in these sessions, Tarkin would use younger terms like that. Boy, kid, young man; he never called him Vader. Whatever the reason behind it was, the younger male was confused about it. However, he did not question it. He simply leant back in the chair and placed his hands on the arm rests. His knuckles, if they had been exposed, would have been in a white tight grip. Tarkin straddled Vader’s lap and lowered himself down upon the others hard member. Up and down. Up and down. Tarkin knew exactly how to work Vader to the point of squirming. The beast of a man, this person so many called a monster, was at the mercy of the Grand Moff. Tarkin smirked as he heard the respirator on Vader’s chest catch. Already Vader had quite a bit of trouble breathing. He could only smile when he heard it quicken to a doubled pace. When the black helmet tilted back and hit the top of the chair, Tarkin pulled away and stood from Vader’s lap. For a few moments, he was unable to move completely away from Vader. He stood there frozen, his pants still open in the front. “Release me. This was not a part of our agreement." Tarkin knew what the other was doing. Vader had a hold of him through the Force. Even if the helmet covered his face, Tarkin knew the others skin was damp with sweat. But he could not care.

Vader’s hold finally loosened up, allowing Tarkin to step over to his desk. He leant against it while zipping up the front of his pants. It gave Vader the chance to even out his breath, get his head to a semblance of normalcy. With his own dick painfully erect, he tucked his erection away in his pants and glanced back up at the older male. Tarkin stared at him, quiet as ever.

“Do you understand?” He finally asked, catching the black clad man slightly off guard. Vader stood and walked over to the transparisteel window. Tarkin's quarters, like Luke’s room, had a full wall off transparisteel. It gave a great view out into the hurdling ends of space. Did he understand? Did Vader truly know what he was supposed to do? The question of control was always a cloudy one for him. He often did not have it. But this new variable; this new variable of a shining, smiling young man. What was Vader supposed to do? He could not harm Luke. If he did, he would take his own life. The thought of hurting Luke was too painful to bear, not after just getting him back into his life.

Tarkin stopped right beside him, his arms crossed in that usual fashion. Vader could sense his eyes upon his mask. “Do you understand?” The same question. It was like he had recorded it and played it back to him.

“I understand.” Vader answered. But Tarkin looked skeptical. His eyes squinted as he continued to stare at Vader.

“Do you?”

Vader was quiet as he thought of a way to word his response. “There are more times than not that you have no control over things in the universe.” He started. His eyes never left the stars that spun in the darkness. “There are no ways you can ever gain control over such things,” Another brief pause. “However, your own personal being is something that you can always control. I can fully admit that I have little of that.” He stopped. Vader placed a hand against the cold clear substance. “But this is something that I must change for.” Finally, Tarkin turned away from Vader, a smile on his face. He stared out into the darkness with his friend.

“Good.”

 

~’~

The Emperor had told him to go to training room 2RS72. It was a large room and he could immediately sense something was off. Kylo stripped down to his tight pants and the undershirt that he always wore beneath his robes. The heat had spiked. There had been times in the past when he felt the same sensation. It was when he had been training with his knights and even a little before that. This was a Sith based training form. This had to be the same place that Vader himself worked. It caused Kylo’s heartbeat to quicken. He flushed in the face, a stupid smile growing upon his lips. But he shook his head. This was not the time. Darth Sidious had seen the talent within him, the power that pulsed out at every moment. He wished for Kylo to hone those skills that he had to a fine edge. So that was what he was going to do.

Once he was free of his boots, he stepped to the middle of the empty room and froze. Meditation was the first thing he would need to do. It was appropriate to get into a trance before practicing lightsaber forms. Kylo settled down, his breathing and fast heart slowing down. Minutes ticked by, turning quickly into hours. Finally, when a thick layer of dark energy had settled over him, Kylo stood. His blood red lightsaber ignited in his hand. The crackling and spitting hissed around the room. The noise, to him who had been sitting in silence for so long, sounded almost deafening. But if the pain was what he needed, it was what he needed. His body started in memory of what he had done before. Spinning and twirling, his feet pounded against the flooring. His style had always been distinctly contradictory to his large body. Heavy footed from birth, Kylo always had trouble as he trained with Luke in the future. Luke never had a specific fighting form himself. He had never fully finished his training on Dagobah with Yoda. Luke actually ended up teaching himself. So in turn, Kylo’s form was a mash up of nearly all the forms, something uniquely his own. The nearly constant spinning made up for the large weak spots he would have otherwise.

Kylo felt the continued trance over his body as he trained with his lightsaber. Sweat trickled down his body, his muscles tight with exertion. Unknown to him, Luke had awoken from his post-coital slumber and made his way down to the training rooms. He had roamed, somehow getting away from any guards that would have turned him around otherwise. He stood at the entrance to the room. His hands curled around the frame, most of his body hidden. He was still in the white dress, unsure of what to do. Kylo was an intimidating man. This was the first time that Luke had seen him up close. Even then, he still was not close enough to inspect the black haired man’s face. Finally getting up the courage to do what he wanted, Luke entered the room.

Kylo did not react until he heard Luke’s soft voice. “You are amazing.” It caused Kylo to stumble, his lightsaber hitting the rubbery ground which caused a large gash to appear. Luke jumped, startled himself at Kylo’s reaction. The black haired head whipped around. He did not expect to see Luke standing there. He really did not expect Luke to make his way over, his hands clasped behind his back. Kylo stared down at the shorter male, beautiful bouncing blond hair and all. Those big blue eyes looked back up at him before flicking to the lightsaber he held in his hand. Kylo knew that Obi-Wan Kenobi had given Luke Anakin Skywalker’s old lightsaber. What Vader had done with it was anyone’s guess. It was then that he realized the angry lightsaber was on, this close to Luke. He quickly shut it off which caused a frown to form on Luke’s pouty lips. “Why did you do that? You were so incredible.”

“What?”

“Your movements. Your lightsaber movements. You were so graceful.” Kylo was stunned. Having been bullied by the other padawans when Luke was teaching him, he had never been called graceful in his life. Sure Luke was kind to him then, but he never said graceful and Ben Solo in the same sentence. And to complement him on his movements. Kylo was tempted to grab his small shoulders and shake him, yell at him that he was the one that was so graceful, he was the one to teach him in the future. Kylo’s mind hovered over Luke’s black clothing, the things he would wear when he was teaching at his school. The blond had never been traditional. Instead of the heavy robes of Jedi's, Luke wore light clothing. It was almost always black, but the fabrics were nothing like the original Jedi robes. Kylo broke from his thoughts right when Luke had taken a step closer, his hand reaching for the lightsaber that Kylo held. He was frozen, not knowing what to do. Should he refuse, pull away from the heir and reprimand him? Or should he allow Luke to do what he wanted to do? If he did, he would have to keep him safe.

But Luke seemed to answer that question for him. His hand slipped beneath Kylo’s on the lightsaber. He did not mind the sweat that was pouring from Kylo’s hand. The black haired male was so incredibly nervous as Luke looked back up, a smile on his face. “Teach me.” Kylo’s jaw dropped. He blinked. What did he just say? Luke giggled at the startled expression before turning around, his back hitting Kylo’s chest. He raised the lightsaber that was actually incredibly large in his young hands. Kylo’s palm was wrapped firmly around Luke’s, almost causing the blonde’s hand to disappear. Finally, he shook his head back and forth to break himself out of his stupor.

“Be careful, the hilts shoot out fast.” He muttered, leaning down so his chin rested on Luke’s shoulder. The silk of the dress rubbed against his chin. It caused a pleasurable sensation so he continued to move his head, only to cause Luke to giggle. That would not do. You could not be distracted while holding something like Kylo’s lightsaber. He stopped when the red lights shot out once again. He heard Luke ‘ooo’ and ‘aww’ at the light. A swell of prideful happiness hit his chest. To have Luke be so amazed by it was one of the only things he had ever wanted.

Kylo turned his wrist which in turn turned Luke’s. The longest beam turned and spun. In tandem, they manipulated the saber, causing it to swing back and forth; a movement he himself did quite often when training. Luke was stunned the entire time. He whispered out amazements; all of which went straight to Kylo’s head, then to his penis. In all honesty, they were not doing anything strenuous, no huge movements. It was handling if anything else. Either way, Luke was a happy puppy. He had been entranced by Kylo’s fluid movements. He was in wonder at Kylo’s large body being so smooth and graceful as he moved about. It was stunning, something that Luke expected to see in great halls of art. To be trained, taught, and touched by someone so brimming with power was something entirely otherworldly to Luke. He loved every moment of it.

“ I think that is enough for today.” Kylo murmured as he pressed his face into the crook of Luke’s neck. The blond smiled happily, simply enjoying the fact he could spend time with the taller male. He felt Kylo loosen his grip so Luke could slip away from him. Luke turned so he was standing in front of Kylo. He had not moved very far, their chest still touching. Kylo had taken his shirt off in the middle of training so he could feel the silk smooth against his naked skin. Luke blinked, his eyelashes like butterflies upon his cheek. They slowly lowered. It caused Kylo to wonder what the atmosphere of the room was doing to someone so full of light. In no iteration of Luke could he be of the Sith. The light within him was too great. So for the dark Force energy to be so strong in one cenrtali-

“Hmph!” Kylo stopped mid thought. Plush lips were pressed to his. His eyes went wide at Luke up on his tip toes. Luke’s hands were wrapped around Kylo’s upper arms, squeezing in delight as he continued to press his lips to Kylo’s. Stilled stunned, Luke took Kylo’s unresponsiveness as a rejection and started to pull away. However, Kylo suddenly snapped into action. His hands wrapped around Luke’s slim waist and pulled him back against his body. He grabbed Luke’s arms and through them around his shoulders before swooping down and pressing his mouth hard against Luke’s. They quickly backed up, Luke’s back slamming against one wall of the training room. Kylo growled into Luke’ mouth while he pulled up the dress.

His knees hit the floor when he pulled the dress up far enough. When his mouth pressed against Luke’s stomach, the blond whimpered. It was a strange contradiction of pressure, light and rough all at the same time. Luke could only think that encapsulated this strange man so well. He was so dark, like a scared wild animal ready to strike. But underneath the surface, right underneath was a beam of light so bright it could bring the universe to its knees.

“So soft.” Kylo mouthed against Luke’s stomach.

The animal had taken over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MHGtlEYZBA
> 
> Chapter song

Luke whimpered when Kylo’s big hands reached back around him and took a cheek in each of his hands. On the front, Kylo was mouthing down Luke’s stomach until he found his cock. Without a second wasted, Kylo took Luke down to the base as though it were the easiest thing ever. The immediate suction made Luke throw his head back in utmost pleasure, feeling Kylo’s tongue moving up and down his cock. The black haired male pulled off and licked at Luke’s head like an animal getting water. When Luke glanced down, he saw that Kylo’s eyes had taken on a yellow hue. Luke already knew that Kylo’s teeth were abnormally sharp and pointed, but it seemed as though they had grown with Kylo’s lust. It was so intoxicating. Kylo had practically devolved into an animal as he slobbered over Luke’s aching cock. He growled when Luke gently combed his hands through Kylo’s hair. There was no verbal response aside from that animalistic growl. It only proved Luke’s theory. Something about this room was causing Kylo to do this. He himself felt it. It was akin to heavy smoke, making his lungs work double time. Perhaps that was Kylo now licking at Luke’s hole. That caused Luke to actually scream with pleasure. His legs gave way which caused Kylo to grab Luke, spin him around, and practically toss him onto the floor. 

Kylo growled with pleasure as he started to lick at Luke’s ankles. Making quick work, Kylo moved up until his head was underneath Luke’s white dress. Luke squirmed and glanced down. It was bizarre, feeling what Kylo was doing but not being able to see him. Once again, he had his mouth on Luke’s cock. He was working it up and down, only using his mouth. There were a few times where he nipped a little too much at Luke’s sensitive skin, but quickly licked it to assuage the pain. Feeling it before seeing it, Kylo threw Luke’s legs over his shoulder. He then moved so he was kneeling above Luke, hovering over him with those strange yellow eyes. Luke panted while feeling for too hot to still be in the dress. As though Kylo was reading his mind, those big hands ripped a side of the dress; creating a long split up to the hip. It immediately gave Luke a feeling of airiness that he quite needed. However he was only temporarily distracted by that. Kylo pushed down quickly. With Luke’s legs still over his shoulders, he was nearly folded in half. Of course Luke was flexible, but this was pushing it. He whimpered from the pain that Kylo caused him. But the black haired male seemed so far gone to this strange animalistic side. His one hand gripped both of Luke’s and pinned them above his head. With his free one, Kylo reached down and pulled his cock out of his pants. Luke’s eyes widened at the size. He was large, very large. Kylo’s tip was leaking precome. Yet a dribble of something wet on Luke’s cheek distracted him. Glancing back up, he saw that Kylo’s mouth was dripping saliva. Those teeth glistened in the light; shining so dangerously that Luke shivered with a bit of fear. 

Without a warning, Kylo pushed into Luke; making the blond scream. Kylo had prepped him when he ate him out, but that was it. So the pressure of having Kylo inside him was intense to say the least; causing tears to slip down his already wet cheeks. Kylo on the other hand seemed to be in sublime pleasure. He purred against Luke neck. The vibrations were audible and physical. Up and down they raced on Luke’s spine. 

After taking a moment of bliss on top of Luke, Kylo started to move in and out. It was slow in the beginning, the sound of Luke nearly sucking Kylo’s cock back inside him the only thing that could be heard in the room. However, Kylo was not going to do that for long. He groaned into Luke’s shoulder with hot air while speeding up his hips. Luke sucked in a deep breath of air after every time Kylo bottomed out against his ass. The slapping started to cover up the other noise, their pants mixing it with that. All the while, Kylo’s drool splattered against Luke’s collar bone. 

“Kylo!” Luke squealed when the older male hit him in a sweet spot. The shake of pleasure through Luke’s body alerted the other to what Luke was feeling. So he repeated the same action and marveled at the basic instinct of pleasure the two experienced together. “Kylo!” The blond cried out again. Kylo watched in interest as Luke reached for the bigger man. His blue eyes were hazed over in pleasure, enough so for Kylo to dive back in. But he bypassed Luke’s face to get to his shoulder. Opening his mouth as wide as he could, he bit back down. It was so hard that it broke the skin, blood flowing into his mouth. Some slipped down his throat causing a growl of pleasure. To partake in his mates blood. There was nothing better. But Luke yowled in pain. He was able to break free one of his hands to press against Kylo’s face. With as much energy as he could muster, which was barely any, he pushed as hard as he could. It only spurred the man on more. 

With a loud growl, he flipped Luke over. One of his hands pressed on the back of Luke’s head while the other perched his hips up. Kylo simply flipped the dress back and slipped in once again. Now he pounded wildly into Luke. The blond whimpered and whined; the feeling just too intense for him to do anything else. 

Finally, FINALLY, Kylo stuttered into his orgasm. It came right on the heels of Luke’s world shattering one. Luke could feel Kylo’s cum inside of him as his hips slipped down. He lay prone on the ground; simply allowing Kylo to hover over him. The black haired male still had not slipped from his animalistic stupor. He pressed his face between Luke’s sweaty shoulder blades, mouthing at the white fabric there. One of his hands reached underneath Luke’s stomach and slowly started to pick him up. 

But he never was able to fully complete the movement. An iron tight grip wrapped itself around his throat. Every piston in his devolved brain worked double time to figure out where the danger was coming from. And he spotted it across the room. A haunting figure horrifying in every aspect of the word; Kylo knew an alpha male when he saw one. All he wanted to do was run with his tail tucked between his legs. With a choke of air, he felt his body raising off of Luke and up to his feet.

Luke’s voice was the only thing that was keeping him in the room. “Father no!”

~’~

It seemed as though Hux kept finding himself in interesting situations. He had just been walking around the hallways, trying to get acclimated to the space, not knowing how long he would be in this time. It was not like he was actively searching for troubling scenarios; he just had a knack for walking in on them. And that was how he ended up outside of Ren’s training room. Even he, someone with little to no Force sensitivity, could feel the malicious energy flowing from the room. He stepped closer and closer, but stopped when a noise he quite recognized floated out of the doorways.

“Kylo!” That was Luke, there was no doubt about it. Those cries of pleasure caused a spike of heat to run through Hux. It was just like Luke to get him going like that. The blond was a delicacy of the highest caliber. So he moved closer until he could see through the door while still staying out of view from those inside. He watched as Ren pounded into him; slightly amazed at how enticing the image was. It made him want to…

“Ugh.” Hux grunted when he slipped his hand into the front of his pants. He actually ended up getting to wear an officer’s uniform, skipping a couple of ranks considering who he was. It was not like he would be here forever anyways. 

Ren hit a rather sensitive spot inside Luke because the blond cried out loud. Drool dribbled down his sweet little chin as he was nearly buffered across the floor. Hux worked his cock furiously, feeling sweat drip down his forehead. It was too good, seeing Luke get dominated like that. The blond was meant for it, made for it; born for it. He only wished that it could be him inside that sweet little ass. He long for it ever since he had him with Tarkin. Hux was so engulfed in his momentary fantasy that he had not even see, hear, or feel the man that had walked up behind him. But when they passed, he sure as shit knew who it was. He could recognize that breathing and those giant black boots anywhere. Hux was frozen in place as he watched Vader enter the training room. Only when he was almost knocked on his ass from a blast of vile energy did he move into action. Quickly putting himself back into his pants, he rushed into the room and saw what was unfolding. 

Vader had both his large hands around Ren’s neck. Hux was surprised by the fact that the Sith Lord was not using his fabled “Force choke”. Perhaps he was so angry with Ren that he wished to use his hands to kill him. As much as he hated to admit it, he could not lose Ren. There were too many things he needed the black haired male for. So Hux pulled his blaster from his side. Yet Luke was faster to the “draw”, so to speak. Hux watched in awe as the small blonde’s body slammed into Vader’s side. It actually had enough force, perhaps with a little help from the magical powers the three shared, to move the black armored man some. Obviously no one was expecting Luke to do such a thing.

“Let go of him!” Luke screamed as he grabbed onto one of Vader’s arms. He pulled widely, so much so that his face was turning a light shade of red. It seemed as though Vader was not going to be taken for a fool by his own son again.

“This filthy creature needs to learn his lesson. Leave us child.” The growl was so low that Hux had to step back. He was not scared of Ren at all. But Vader was on a different level. Hux could still remember the stories that were passed down to his generation about the Darth Vader. None of them had been happy.

“I said let go!” Luke screamed. Hux could see tears starting to fall down Luke’s eyes when Kylo had stopped squirming. Yet Hux could not get himself to move. It was like he was frozen in carbonite. “Let go!” Luke screamed once again. This time got a reaction though. Vader suddenly dropped Ren onto the ground and whipped around to Luke. One of those giant black hands easily wrapped all the way around Luke’s neck. Hux looked over to Kylo, surprised that he was not doing anything; only to find the black haired male whimpering and cowering. Bright yellow eyes looked terrified as he curled in on himself. All Hux could think was these Force users were far crazier than he thought. 

“I told you not to interfere.” Vader growled. Hux’s heartbeat picked up when he saw those fingers tighten around Luke’s tan neck. The blond was swinging wildly at Vader’s arms in attempt to drop him; to loosen his hold. Even his legs flailed out. Some of the kicks made contact against Vader’s black armor, but it did nothing. Nothing was working. 

“Please father.” Luke gasped out. It did nothing.

To Hux’s horror, Luke’s movement started to slow down. He saw those blue eyes grow hazy, rolling into the back of his head. Luke’s arms went limp by his side and he leveled his blaster at Vader’s arm. With a quick pull of the trigger, Luke went tumbling down to the ground. That was what knocked Vader out of his trance. He stepped back, the first time Hux had seen the man look unsure. Luke was coughing at his feet. Immediately, a ring of nearly black bruises had grown on his skin. Instead of be concerned at what Vader would do to him, Hux ran over to Luke’s shivering body. 

“Luke. Luke I am here.” Hux said. He had not even realized he himself was shaking until he pushed back a bit of Luke’s sweaty hair form his face. The blond smiled through the pain. He looked like he was about to pass out. 

“Hux.” The red head’s eyes widened at the sound. Something was majorly wrong with Luke’s throat and vocal chords. Vader had squeezed so tight upon his son’s neck that something was broken within him. Luke’s blue eyes watched as Vader took a cautious step in his direction, like he would hurt Luke by simply being near him; but stopped in abject horror when Luke flinched away. Hux could practically see Vader’s robotic heart break right before his eyes. Luke’s father did not stick around. He spent a few more agonizing seconds looking at his son’s small figure. The blond started to sob quietly, his throat in such pain that it hurt to just move his head. Each sob only caused more, the pain piling on top of itself; not to mention the emotional trauma. Before Hux could turn around and speak with the Sith Lord, he had vanished out of the room; leaving Ren, Hux, and Luke alone. Only the sound of Luke’s labored sobs could be heard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was emotional.


	7. Chapter 7

The med bay was quiet, a stale feeling hovering over everything within. A mix of droids and humans scuttled about while making chattering noises. It reminded Hux of the smaller birds on Arkanis during his childhood. They would always talk to him, chirp until he gave them seeds or crumbs of bread. The sounds in the room were nearly defining to him considering he was a quiet man. He enjoyed intense thought and pensive contemplation. Perhaps, though, they were so active since it was Luke who was lying in the bed in front of Hux. The heir to the Empire was of top priority so excellent medical care must be distributed to him.

He stared down at the blond. Over the time that he had been in the past he had become quite attached to Luke. Yet attached may not even be the correct way to phrase it. He was obsessed, possessive. There was something about him; that light. Hux yearned for it. He needed it and coveted it. And here was the light; in pain and nearly unconscious. For what? Because of what? Luke’s father had done this to him. Even if he was Darth Vader, Hux hated him. He wished him gone. How could he do that to Luke? That beautiful little neck was ringed in an intense, nearly black bruise.

“I see you are in here as well.” Hux turned and saw Tarkin walking into the room. His pale skin flushed. The older male walked up to his side and placed a light hand upon his shoulder. It added in pressure as he squeezed the muscle there. Hux looked to the side and saw that Tarkin was staring at the blond as well. There was an intense look; perhaps even more intense than Hux’s had been. The older male seemed to care deeply about the young heir.

“Yes. I rushed him to the med bay right when it happened.” Hux muttered. Tarkin had to have known what occurred in the training room.

Tarkin hummed beside him before breaking off and walking over to Luke. The Moff's hand pressed against the boy's smooth cheek, caressing the skin there. “Yes. I see. I will have to speak with Vader.” Hux practically growled. The anger he was feeling was palpable in the air; enough so that Tarkin turned his head towards the red head. It caused a chuckle. “I know that you are angry with the Lord. Do not worry. Like I said, I will speak with him.” And just like that, the older male was gone; leaving Hux in the med bay. His eyes flicked over to Luke. He watched for a few more minutes with anger boiling up in his chest. How dare Vader do such a thing? He turned and started out of the room without even thinking. Hux would find Vader. There was not a single care in his mind that it was THE Lord Darth Vader, that he could easily kill Hux by just looking at him. No, he did not care. He wanted to yell and throw fists.

He started towards the bridge, the only place where he would actually think Vader would be at the moment. The older male was distraught so he was probably going to try and wash away the pain with work. It took some time before he heard the sound of Vader’s heavy boots making their way down the hallway adjacent to him. Yet when Hux glanced around, he was in the residential part of the ship. They were nowhere close to the bridge. He glanced around the corner and spotted Vader going into… Tarkin’s room? All Hux did was watch as the giant body went in and the blast doors slid shut behind him.

“Now why would he do that?” Sure Tarkin said he was going to have a discussion with Vader, but the man had his office; heck, the bridge! Why would Vader need to go to the Moff's personal room? But if Tarkin was really talking with Vader, Hux was going to give them time. He would just have a few words with the Lord once they were done.

 

~’~

“You have thoroughly disappointed me.” Tarkin said in an agitated voice. He just finished clamping down Vader’s hand on either arm rest, ensuring the younger man could not get away from him. He had to make these clamps out of some of the strongest durasteel to not have Vader destroy them immediately. “You wasted my time last session, completely disregarded everything I said about control.” Tarkin started on the front of Vader’s trousers. The cod piece was unhooked and with quick work, Tarkin had Vader’s cock in his hand. Yet the Grand Moff marveled at how Vader only took in the restraint of his body. Even as Tarkin moved his hand up and down, Vader kept incredibly still and quiet. Even his breathing was not as labored as it usually was. “So you only took to heart the “boring” parts of my lesson? That is childish.”

Tarkin’s hand continued working Vader. Every few moments he would have the Sith Lord on the precipice of an orgasm before letting go; causing Vader to groan in frustration. “Do you not remember your appearance when you yourself were that age? How youthful you were? Would you not be frightened if that happened to you? Why would you do that to your son?” This caused a reaction. Vader’s hands strained against the restraints, Tarkin watching as the metal bended to the pressure. It moved and quaked before his hands fell back to the arm rests. This was punctuated with an actual moan. It was guttural, strained from its attempt to be held in. But Tarkin knew how to work Vader. He always knew how to work his panther.

 

~’~

Hux groaned. Vader still had not come out of the room. He knew the proper protocol, and walking into a superior's own room without permission was NOT proper protocol. But this was a serious issues, at least to him. Rarely did he ever get this emotional yet here he was. And perhaps if he went into Tarkin’s room with Vader already in there, the Grand Moff would be on his side. So raising his head high and taking a deep breath he walked over to the door and knocked upon the blast doors. At first, nothing happened. There was no noise from anywhere beyond the metal. Yet, when he knocked again, he heard the sound of someone typing in the unlocking code from the other side. When the doors slid open he was greeted with Tarkin’s annoyed face. Yet, when the older man realized who was standing before him, his face softened.

“What is it you need, my boy?”

“Why was Vader in here?” Right to the point. Hux wanted answers so he was slightly ok with being rude to the Grand Moff. However, the reaction he received was unexpected. Tarkin smirked and motioned for him to be quiet as he followed him towards a back room. Doing just that, silently following the older male, a smaller set of blast doors opened to what looked like a miniature version of Tarkin’s real office. There was a desk facing a large transperisteel window with a chair sitting behind it. Hux knew right away who it was sitting in it. The black armor gave it away; that and the breathing. It was heavily labored. Yet, even though the two of them walked into the room, the Sith Lord did not look over to where they stood. He kept facing the window; his hands locked to either arm rest. Hux was not stupid. He could fill in the blanks, understand why Vader was breathing so hard while restrained to a chair in a back room. It was just... he had no idea. He had no idea that the Grand Moff and Vader ever had such a relationship; that and the fact that Vader had such a short leash.

He was in no position to judge. Tarkin led him back out to the main room before stopping Hux. He himself had thoughts like that towards his own unruly Force user. They had been few and far between; but they had been there none the less.

“How else will you control them?” Tarkin wondered out loud to the room as well as Hux. The red head glanced over.

“I beg your pardon sir?”

“How else will you control those Force users? Those wild animals? You yourself have one to deal with.” Tarkin hummed while sitting in one of the chairs. He leant back and placed his arms on the arm rests, staring at Hux with intrigued eyes. He bore holes into Hux’s body as he waited for an answer.

“Well…I need to know. How, how to keep Kylo under control.” His mind wandered back to all the destroyed electrical panels and busted shuttles. This could be a golden opportunity for him. He watched with bated breath. It caused Tarkin to smile, smile at the fact Hux was so ready to learn. He suspected he was a great general in the future.

“They, the Force users, nearly devolve into an ancient form of human when they have intense emotions flowing through them.” Hux thought of Kylo acting like some sort of dog. So that had been the reason why. “In that way, when they are so much more like an animal than anything else, it is simple to control them; pull on their leash. At that point, it’s as easy as training a dog.” Without another word from Tarkin, Hux’s mind was racing with possibilities. It was all he could think about as Tarkin escorted him to the door. “I know you are a creative young man. That hound you have with you can easily become controlled. But you must work for it.”

 

~’~

So that was how Hux found himself actively searching for Kylo. He was wondering and wondering around the base until he finally found Kylo in that same training room he had been in when this whole mess happened. Hux walked straight in. He decided to cut to the chase just like he did with Tarkin. It would be easier considering how dense Kylo’s head was. “I need to control you.” Kylo spun around to face him so fast that Hux nearly fell over.

“What the kriff did you just say to me?” Kylo nearly growled out. It made Hux wonder if it was a bad idea to walk into this room with Kylo in it as well. But he needed to just come out and say it, strong and proud, not run away from the inevitable. And it was inevitable that Kylo would bow to him.

“You must hand over control to me. Hand it over, submit to me. Atone for the sins you committed. You let Luke be injured in such a way that he is only now healing. You lost control of yourself. Give it to me.” Hux watched as emotions flew across Kylo’s face. Of course, there was anger at first; anger that Hux would talk to him in such a way. Kylo was a proud man, he would not admit to his wrong doing so easily. But then something else crossed over his face. Hux actually saw sadness, regret. There was misery and pain. He was realizing what he had done. He realized the problems he caused for Luke. Hux was actually startled when Kylo collapsed to his knees at his feet. In that moment, Hux knew that he had Kylo. He knew that Kylo would agree to what he had planned.

“I…I will do what you need me to do. As long as it is for Luke.”

 

~’~

After a couple of weeks, Hux finally called upon Kylo for their first “session”. Hux had come straight to his quarters and pulled him out. They moved in tandem, making their way to Hux’s own temporary quarters. When they finally stood in front of the blast doors, Hux quietly typed in the entrance code.

The blast door slid open. At first, Kylo thought they were alone; but was quickly corrected on that. Moans, oh so familiar moans, wafted over to him. He glanced over at the bed. It was Luke. He was tied to the bed with a golden ribbon; it shimmered as he twisted and shivered. He saw the vibrator protruding from Luke’s supple ass. It looked huge; his size if not bigger. Hux had to do quite a bit of work to get it inside of Luke. It made him wonder when Hux had gotten Luke to get this all set up. But Kylo was quickly distracted. The blast door closed behind them and Hux was already pushing him forwards. The two of them stood at the end of the bed; Hux behind Kylo.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Hux started. Kylo felt the man’s hands on him. Hux was not wearing any gloves; an oddity for the red head. They started at Kylo’s hips first, gripping upon the muscle there. Moving up, he stopped finally at Kylo’s neck. “You are so beautiful aren’t you, my little pet?” Kylo almost thought Hux was talking to him if Luke had not moaned out behind the gag. He really was beautiful, a perfect painted picture. Golden body restrained in gold; Hux had chosen the perfect shimmering ribbon to tie him up with. There was a silk cloth stuck in Luke's mouth; already soaking wet from all of the saliva dripping down his chin. Up and down his chest, love bites littered his skin. Kylo’s eyes drifted down, right as Hux peeled back the collar of Kylo’s shirt; pressing an open mouthed kiss to the skin he found there. Luke’s sugary sweet little cock was caged in gilded gold too. It was red with need; the tip leaking pre-come. “Are you excited to see Kylo?” Luke nodded. His big blue eyes shimmered with tears of euphoria. “But you know he can’t touch you.” Luke groaned; but Kylo’s stomach dropped. Can’t touch Luke? Hux’s hands left Kylo’s neck and started to pull the layers off of his big body. Kylo was quickly naked from the waist up. The yearning he felt for Luke’s sweating, succulent body nearly had him doubling over. But Hux had other plans. Kylo felt scratchy, rough rope wrap around his wrists.

“Your lesson in control starts now.” Hux reached up and wrapped a tight leather collar around Kylo’s neck. It gave him the leverage he wanted, grabbing onto it and bending Kylo forwards as kicked the inside of each of Kylo’s feet; causing his stance to widen. All of the dominance was making Kylo moan with pleasure and uncertainty; unused to such things. “You are doing so well. You are doing so well for me Kylo.” Hux’s encouraging words had Kylo panting. His eyes never left Luke’s sweet body. It was twisting and turning in pleasure. The vibrator inside of him constantly edging him closer and closer to his climax, but never giving it to him fully. “Keep your feet spread a part.” Hux’s words broke his attention. He felt the red head move to the side of his body. There were so many uncertainties in the situation. Kylo really had no idea what was g-

It was a burn. A burn so poisonous and hot that Kylo was nearly in tears. He had been stabbed, shot, cut; but this was… this was something different. Perhaps it was the erotic setting, the succulent body wiggling beneath him. That same burn hit him again when he realized that Hux was whipping him. He heard Luke whimpering beneath him. It became slightly frightening when a bit of blood dripped onto Luke’s smooth cheek. Hux was hitting him HARD, hard enough to draw that amount of blood. Yet Kylo felt as though he needed this. It felt right and perfect. Something hot was coiling in his stomach as Hux pulled tightly on the collar. His body moved so his back was pressed against Hux’s front. He felt the blood seeping into Hux’s shirt. “Cum Kylo. Cum for me.” Hux whispered into his ear while pulling his cock out. Without the general's usual gloves on, Kylo nearly came on the spot when he felt the touch of skin on skin. But it took a couple of tugs until he spilt out strands of hot white cum upon Luke’s body. That seemed to do the trick as well for Luke, because Kylo and Hux both watched as he came. Kylo heard Hux panting in his ear, but the red head did nothing. He simply pushed Kylo forwards so he landed upon Luke’s sweating body.

“There is your reward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vader is a Black Panther, Kylo is a Black Wolf, and Luke is a baby Ocelot. 
> 
> NSFW below  
> Inspiration-
> 
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/c066eb4ddd9a7c9a93bf8acc23e0e1b1/tumblr_npj5sxQEr01tqn951o1_1280.jpg
> 
> For Luke-
> 
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/d8e2a60eee3d6a1c33624ab0bbe3701a/tumblr_mobf582s9E1suke7bo1_500.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> We have no self control is what this should have been titled.
> 
> And just a note, Kylo's helmet that he has at the end on Tatooine is similar to his original but rounder at the bottom and less chrome stripes near the eyes. He got in in the time they were preparing to go to Tatooine.


End file.
